


Свидание Вслепую С Книгой

by RockerGirl79



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockerGirl79/pseuds/RockerGirl79
Summary: Стайлз считал, что новый тренд "Свидание Вслепую С Книгой" был замечательной идеей, чтобы оживить бизнес, особенно после того, как в его книжный магазин зачастил один очень горячий парень...
 
Человеческое АУ! Хейлы живы, медленное развитие событий.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blind Date With A Book](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713528) by [thepsychicclam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsychicclam/pseuds/thepsychicclam). 
  * A translation of [Blind Date With A Book](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713528) by [thepsychicclam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsychicclam/pseuds/thepsychicclam). 



Стайлз закончил заштриховывать сердечко красным маркером. Вернув на место колпачок, он оценил результат своих трудов, который, по его собственному мнению, был просто эпичен. Он завернул документальный роман о краже произведений искусства в ту же неприметную коричневую оберточную бумагу, что и остальные, а потом нарисовал мужчину в плаще, держащего в руках картину с сердечком и надписью «Позволь мне украсть твое сердце». Вдоль кромки, Стайлз вывел заглавными буквами: «ПУБЛИЦИСТИКА». Улыбнувшись, он положил книгу на стопку, которую держал рядом с кассой. 

Стайлз ухватился за тренд «Свидание Вслепую с Книгой», едва поймал новое веяние на просторах Интернета. Книжный магазинчик, которым он владел – «Оригинальная Идея», был старым, битком набитым и уютным, как мама любила, но Стайлз считал, что новый подход может немного оживить бизнес. Даже не смотря на увеличение количества любителей электронных книг, торговля шла неплохо, но дополнительный интерес, который привлекала большая табличка с надписью: «Не с кем провести вечер? Сходите на Свидание Вслепую с Книгой!» тоже не повредил бы.

На данный момент, Стайлз распродал практически все книги, которые изначально выставил, а большинство клиентов пришли снова.

Стайлз каталогизировал добровольно пожертвованные магазину подержанные книги однажды вечером в пятницу, когда услышал, как зазвенел колокольчик у входной двери. Он поднял голову и бросил короткий взгляд, прежде чем присмотреться повнимательнее к вошедшему только что мужчине. Тот был просто роскошным. Высокий, с темными волосами и такого же цвета щетиной, в очках с черной оправой, сильными плечами и мускулами, заметными даже под кожаной курткой. Стайлз отвернулся к стенду с романами эпохи регентства, прежде чем мужчина заметил, как он на него пялится. Он не хотел отпугнуть потенциального клиента, особенно такого смехотворно привлекательного. Мужчина рассматривал книги на полках минут пятнадцать, пока Стайлз вводил в систему новые поступления и общался с другими покупателями. 

Он как раз заканчивал обслуживать постоянного клиента, когда красавчик подошел к кассе. Взгляд Стайлза мгновенно переместился на джинсы, обтягивающие его длинные стройные ноги. Он неловко изобразил крайнюю занятость, как только мужчина встал перед стеллажом со «Свиданием вслепую». 

Стайлз следил краем глаза, как тот брал в руки каждую книгу, рассматривал обложку и ее ставил на место, прежде чем взять следующую. Наконец, он положил на прилавок одну из них.  
Стайлз поднял ее и кивнул.

\- «Историческая беллетристика»,- прочел он.- «Действие разворачивается на границе». 

Стайлз улыбнулся, взглянув на мужчину, у которого, о мой Бог, обалдеть, были самые красивые и беспокойные глаза, что ему доводилось видеть. Возможно, он пялился на клиента слишком долго. Мужчина приподнял брови и Стайлз стряхнул с себя остатки транса. Он почувствовал, что краснеет, когда повернулся к кассе. 

\- Вы не выглядите, как парень, которому нравится жанр исторической беллетристики,- произнес он, пробивая книгу.

\- Я люблю историю,- ответил мужчина.

\- О, да, то есть нет, история – вещь замечательная, сам ее люблю, но я просто, ну не знаю, не выбрал бы конкретно эту книгу из всех предложенных для вас, наверное.

Мужчина не ответил, проводя через терминал дебитную карточку и вводя ПИН. Стайлз просто стоял там, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, но не на мужчину, пытаясь при этом не утонуть в собственном смущении. Когда карта была принята, он протянул книгу клиенту с улыбкой:

\- Наслаждайтесь своим свиданием!

Мужчина не сказал ни слова, разворачиваясь и выходя из книжного магазина. Стайлз опустил голову на деревянный прилавок. Итак, этот клиент больше не придет. И это было отстойно. Стайлз даже не смог как следует заценить его зад от унижения, когда покупатель уходил, а теперь подобная возможность ему больше не светит. 

*** 

Пятничные вечера нагоняли на Стайлза одиночество. Он наблюдал за парочками, которые ходили по его магазинчику, держась за руки и обсуждая литературу. Он смеялся над попытками некоторых впечатлить тех, с кем они пришли на свидание, разглагольствуя о всякой заумно звучащей околоисторической белиберде, при этом всегда восхищаясь людьми, которые не стеснялись признать, что им нравились отвратительные книги. Он любил подслушивать споры о том, какой писатель, жанр или произведение лучше. Люди настолько сильно выходили из себя по мелочам, что Стайлз попросту этого не понимал. 

Он любил книги. Все книги, любого жанра, которые только попадали ему в руки. Он любил их с тех пор, как был маленьким мальчиком и мама читала ему вслух перед сном. Каждый вечер, что бы ни случилось, она непременно садилась рядом с ним с книгой. Когда он подрос, она брала его с собой на работу в книжный, а он заворожено изучал книги на полках, словно каждый найденный томик был сокровищем. Вдвоем с мамой, они проводили все вечера, когда отец уходил на ночные дежурства, задерживался на работе допоздна или уходил на ночные вызовы, за чтением книг. Когда Стайлз стал достаточно взрослым, они читали сидя бок о бок, обмениваясь книгами, чтобы обсудить прочитанное, пока кто-то из них читал какую-то книгу впервые. 

 

Когда мама Стайлза заболела, он носил книги с собой в больницу, чтобы читать их ей, пока ее голова покоилась на его плече, в то время как она слушала его голос и держал его ладонь в своей. После ее смерти он не читал ни одной книги, кроме обязательных, целых два года. Ему было больно брать их в руки.

Он как раз заворачивал новые книги для стеллажа «Свидание вслепую с книгой» и клеил на них стикеры, когда клиент подошел к кассе и остановился прямо перед подборкой «Свидания». Стайлз глянул на него вскользь и подпрыгнул от удивления. Горячий парень вернулся! Вместо того, чтобы изучить описание всех книг, он просто схватил одну из них с заднего ряда и положил на прилавок. 

\- Еще одно «Свидание вслепую»?- спросил Стайлз с улыбкой.- «Космическая одиссея, путешествия во времени, сатира»,- кивнул он, прочитав описание.- Звучит как книга, которую я мог бы прочесть.

Он провел ее через кассу, пока мужчина передал ему наличку. 

\- Предыдущая вам понравилась?

\- Да.

\- Замечательно,- произнес Стайлз, протягивая покупателю сдачу.- Будем надеяться, эта тоже будет пользоваться успехом! Наслаждайтесь!

Он улыбнулся мужчине, а тот развернулся и покинул магазин. На этот раз, Стайлз как следует рассмотрел его задницу и был безмерно рад, что получил еще один шанс. 

*** 

\- Ума не приложу, почему мы не делаем этого каждую пятницу,- сказал Стайлз, заворачивая в коричневую бумагу «Над пропастью во ржи».- Это круче всего!

\- Обычно у каждого из нас есть личная жизнь,- заявил Айзек, дорисовывая довольно детальную иллюстрацию на обложке молодежного паранормального романа, который только что закончил заворачивать.- Нам есть чем заняться пятничными вечерами.

\- Не слушай его,- возразила Эллисон, нарисовав цветы на завернутой ею книге. Стайлз не совсем понимал, какое отношение имеют цветочки к биографии Аль Капоне, но он пообещал разрешить каждому украсить обложки на свой вкус, при условии, что они будут ему помогать. – Он отбирал книги для этой твоей затеи со «свиданием с книгой» целых две недели. 

Стайлз удивленно взглянул на Айзека, который усиленно пялился на свой художественный шедевр. Он даже увидел едва заметный румянец у того на щеках.

\- Вы втроем проделали огромную работу,- отозвался из-под прилавка Скотт, сидевший на полу, прислонившись спиной к стене. Он доедал последнюю порцию китайской еды, собственноручно принесенной на обед.- Я одобряю.

Стайлз закатил глаза:

\- Скотт, ты тоже должен был заворачивать книги с нами, а не просто поедать китайские блюда – спасибочки, кстати, не то, чтобы я не хотел еще добавки. Я голоден, как волк. Мне некогда поесть нормально, потому что у меня одно занятие – работать. Я света Божьего не вижу, на свиданки не хожу, а если верить вам троим, у меня нет личной жизни, что объясняет полное отсутствие в ней секса.

Эллисон вдруг прикрыла рот, пытаясь подавить неконтролируемое хихиканье.

Стайлз глянул через плечо: перед прилавком стоял покупатель. И ним оказался тот самый горячий парень. Ну, разумеется.

\- Эм, здасьте,- пробормотал он, двигаясь ощупью от стула до прилавка.

Красавчик просто пялился на него с раздраженным видом.

\- Вы здесь ради свидания?

Брови горячего парня проделали полпути до середины лба, а Стайлз несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот, надеясь, что в любой момент очнется от передозировки китайской еды.

\- Я имею в виду – с книгой. Сегодня пятница, а у вас в руках завернутая в бумагу книга, поэтому я предположил, что вам не с кем было пойти на настоящее свидание.

Каким-то необъяснимым образом, брови красавчика взметнулись еще выше. 

\- Не то, чтобы вы не были способны найти себе пару, ведь зеркало наверняка в доме имеется, следовательно, вы можете себе найти кого-то, а то, что вы второй раз покупаете книгу из раздела «Свидание вслепую», совершенно не значит, что настоящее свидание вам не светит, просто…- Стайлз вздохнул.- Могу я вас рассчитать?

Когда Эллисон, Айзек и Скотт расхохотались у него за спиной, Стайлзу реально захотелось умереть. А еще - найти новых друзей. Он был практически уверен, что его лицо покраснело, словно томат. 

Горячий парень навис над книгой, которую выбрал на этой неделе и да, выглядел при этом довольно раздраженным. Чтобы убедиться в этом, Стайлзу не обязательно было даже смотреть на него; красавчик явно дал понять, что его не впечатлил Стайлзов треп.

Он пытался смотреть куда угодно, только не на лицо покупателя, вбивая цену.

\- Смелые мемуары, да?- осведомился Стайлз, будучи не в силах держать свой рот закрытым. Что, черт побери, с ним не так?

\- Решил взять что-то отличающееся от научной фантастики, которую выбрал на прошлой неделе,- объяснил красавчик, передав наличные. Стайлз уставился на него удивленно: это было самое длинное предложение, что ему доводилось слышать от горячего парня. 

\- Ну, это, наслаждайтесь,- сказал он, вернув мужчине сдачу и книгу. 

По крайней мере, на этот раз, у его друзей хватило совести дождаться, покуда красавчик покинет помещение, прежде чем вновь разразиться приступом истерического смеха. 

Ему определенно стоило найти новых друзей.

*** 

Стайлз всегда проводил инвентаризацию по вторникам. Обычно в этот день торговли не было. Он еженедельно закрывал магазин на целый день, но ему еще нужно было убираться в помещении, подгонять канцелярскую работу, сортировать проверенную литературу, так что он оставлял магазин открытым на случай, если какой-то покупатель забредет, поддавшись непреодолимому желанию купить новое произведение Джеймса Паттерсона. 

iPod Стайлза сегодня был подключен к динамикам, воспроизводя весьма успокаивающую рок-музыку вместо унылой инструментальной, которую он обычно включал в рабочее время. Он как раз расставлял по полкам новые детские книги, когда услышал, как зазвенел колокольчик над входной дверью. Стайлз оставил коробку и пошел в сторону входа в магазин.

\- Доброе утро, - весело поздоровался он, поворачивая за угол.

Он замешкался, увидев, что там стоит горячий парень в довольно обтягивающей синей хенли и джинсах.- П-привет,- произнес он, пытаясь казаться спокойным и собранным, но прозвучало это по-идиотски. 

\- Мне нужен подарок. Для четырехлетки,- сказал красавчик. 

\- Своему ребенку?- уточнил Стайлз, всерьез озабоченный тем фактом, что его возбуждала сама мысль о том, что у горячего парня может быть ребенок. Кто знал, что он может запасть на категорию ГПКЯТ («горячий папочка, которого я бы трахнул»)?

Мужчина покачал головой, перепугавшись на секунду:

\- Племяннице.

Стайлз кивнул и махнул рукой в дальний конец магазина:

\- Нам только что доставили новую партию книг для детей. Уверен, что мы сможем что-то подобрать для вас. 

Он проводил мужчину до секции детской литературы , остановился и посмотрел на клиента:

\- Что она любит?

Мужчина выглядел растерянным.

\- Вы не знаете? Это же ваша племянница.

\- Без понятия,- отозвался клиент.- Она постоянно показывает мне новые игрушки и рассказывает о мультфильмах, в которых я не разбираюсь.

Стайлз сочувствующе улыбнулся:

\- Ладно, не бойтесь,…?

\- Дерек,- произнес мужчина.

\- Я – Стайлз, кстати. Итак, Дерек, мы только что получили учебные пособия,- растолковал Стайлз, указывая на подборку книг.- Некоторые из них недавно удостоились разнообразных премий.

Он взял с полки одну книгу и передал ее мужчине:

\- Эта, например, о тараканах и все не так отвратительно, как может показаться.

\- Тараканы?- сморщил нос Дерек, покачав головой.- Я так не думаю.

\- «Нет» тараканам,- заявил Стайлз, вернув издание на полку.- За ними будущее. Когда атомная бомба взорвется, выживут только они. Кто тогда будет смеяться последним? Таракашки, кто же еще. Не то, чтобы четырехлетним было до этого дело. Но в этой книге тараканы танцуют и носят крошечные шляпы-цилиндры. 

Он взял с полки другой томик:  
\- Как на счет этой? 

Дерек гораздо сильнее заинтересовался новой книгой, которая рассказывала историю волчонка из стаи, живущей на Аляске. Он открыл ее и пролистал. Черты его лица постепенно смягчились, превращаясь в некое подобие улыбки, пока Дерек просматривал издание. Стайлз пытался не пялиться на него в открытую, но его приводило в неописуемый восторг то, как мужчина едва заметно улыбался и то, как эта крошечная перемена преобразовала все его лицо в нечто такое, чем он мог любоваться хоть целый день.

Дерек поднял голову и легкая улыбка осветила его глаза:  
\- Эта подходит идеально.

Стайлз сглотнул и нервно почесал затылок:  
\- Ага, чудесно, замечательно. Вон там есть еще пазлы и настольные игры, а возраст указан на коробках, ну а здесь, как вы сами видите, у нас есть игрушки в ассортименте. Встретимся на кассе, эм, когда будете готовы, ладно?

Дерек подошел к прилавку через пять минут, с той книгой о волках, развивающей раскраской и плюшевым пингвином. 

Пробивая его покупки, Стайлз сказал:  
\- Сожалею, эм, по поводу прошлого раза. Мои друзья, разговор о свиданиях, и вообще… Да, я рад, что не отпугнул вас и вы пришли снова.

Дерек некоторое время смотрел на него в полной растерянности, прежде чем до него дошла суть сказанного:  
\- Не стоит беспокоиться на этот счет. 

Стайлз улыбнулся. Упаковывая приобретения Дерека, он бросил в пакет закладку для книг с изображением волка.  
\- Это вашей племяннице.

\- О, нет, позвольте мне заплатить…

Стайлз поднял руки:  
\- Она от силы баксов пять стоит. Дети любят закладки больше, чем взрослые, как мне кажется. Когда я был маленьким, моя мама постоянно покупала мне новые. Я засовывал их куда угодно и даже клеил скотчем на стены. Ничто так меня не радовало, как новая закладка, полученная от нее в подарок.

Он улыбнулся, протягивая пакет Дереку. Тот кивнул в знак благодарности и направился к выходу. Когда Дерек ушел, Стайлз задумался, откуда возникла та порция произвольной информации. Он не упоминал о маминых закладках достаточно давно и даже не был уверен, рассказывал ли об этом Скотту. Он взглянул на стену, где висели постеры и портреты писателей в рамках, проводивших автограф-сессии в его магазинчике, бок о бок со снимками с мероприятий, устраивавшихся в этих стенах на протяжении многих лет. Наконец, его взгляд остановился на единственной закладке, оправленной в багет. 

*** 

Дерек действительно любил свою семью, честное слово. Они были голосистыми, любящими и замечательными. Но еще они были самой шумной, неприятной и терпимой группой людей, каких он знал. 

\- Здравствуй, милый, -сказала его мама, когда он вошел на кухню по случаю обязательного еженедельного семейного ужина. Она расцеловала его в обе щеки, помешивая в кастрюльке его любимое блюдо – чили. 

\- Что ты уже натворила?- осведомился он, увидев чили и мгновенно заподозрив неладное. 

Талия взглянула на него с выражением невинного удивления, слегка приподняв брови:

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

Он нахмурился, поднимая собственные брови до невероятных высот и ткнул пальцем в сторону кастрюли, стоящей на плите. 

\- Я не могу просто приготовить своему сыночку его любимое блюдо?

\- Нет.

Талия вздохнула и опустила ложку на столешницу, прежде чем повернуться к нему лицом. Она положила свои ладони на его предплечья, посмотрела прямо в его глаза и произнесла: 

\- Не сердись, пожалуйста, просто я разговорилась с Шейлой Синглтари в «Ротари» клубе вчера и она упомянула, что ее дочурка недавно вернулась в Бикон Хиллс и …

\- Нет,- категорично покачал головой Дерек.

\- Дерек, ты даже не дал мне закончить.

\- Ты устроила мне свидание вслепую, так ведь?

Вид у Талии был глуповатый, но она кивнула.

Дерек выпутался из ее объятий и подошел к холодильнику:  
\- Я не пойду.

\- Пожалуйста, я уже пообещала, что ты придешь. Она сказала, что ее дочка была свободна с момента возвращения сюда. Она раньше жила в большом городе, как Нью-Йорк или Чикаго или что-то вроде этого – и ей трудно привыкнуть к маленькому городишке.

Дерек повернулся и решительно посмотрел на мать.

\- Дочь Шейлы Синглтари жила здесь до поступления в колледж.

\- Дерек, ну пожалуйста,- Талия впилась в него одним из своих фирменных колючих взглядов. Дерек пытался противостоять матери, но на самом деле никогда не преуспевал в этом и она это прекрасно знала. Именно по этой причине, она всегда так делала. Играла грязно.- Ради меня?

Дерек тяжело вздохнул и закатил глаза:  
\- Ладно.

Талия обвила его руками, крепко обнимая.  
\- Спасибо.

\- Ты же в курсе, какой ты злой манипулятор?- пробормотал Дерек куда-то ей в волосы, обнимая в ответ. 

\- О, я знаю,- ответила она, поцеловав его в щеку и улыбнувшись.- Как бы иначе я смогла вырастить пятерых детей?

Дерек тяжело вздохнул и ушел из кухни. Очевидно, он продолжал дуться на весь белый свет, когда вошел в гостиную, потому что Лора сразу же догадалась:

\- Мама тебе уже наверняка сказала.

\- Так ты знала?- спросил Дерек, плюхнувшись в кресло рядом с братом. Коннор стукнул его любя, на что Дерек отомстил, пнув его в бедро. 

\- Да, мама вчера мне рассказала,- ответила Лора. 

\- Я тоже была в курсе,- вставила свои пять копеек Кора, сидевшая развалившись в кресле, с одной ногой, перекинутой через подлокотник, листая никчемный журнальчик со сплетнями о знаменитостях.

Дерек просто закатил глаза.

\- Но ведь это же хорошо,- заметила Лора.- Тебе однажды придется вернуться на люди.

\- Я не хочу туда возвращаться,- зарычал Дерек.

\- Это нам уже известно,- сказал их младший брат Джош, сидевший по другую сторону от Лоры. 

\- Дерек, прошло несколько лет.

Он глянул на своих четверых братьев и сестер, даром, что Кора больше внимания уделяла той печатной безделице, чем их разговору.

\- Я в ваши любовные похождения не лезу, так то держитесь подальше от моих.

\- Какие еще любовные похождения?- пробормотала Кора со своего кресла.

Дерек скрестил руки на груди и уставился на стену. К счастью, от дальнейших издевательств его спасла племянница, вбежавшая в комнату.

\- Дядя Дерек!- закричала она, бросаясь ему в ноги.

\- Полегче, Салли,- предостерег ее Дрек, когда девочка начала взбираться на диван, игнорируя его слова. Она плюхнулась ему на колени, с улыбкой глядя на него снизу вверх, сквозь упавшие на лицо длинные пряди темных волос.

\- Сегодня мой день рождения,- просияла она, глядя на дядю.

\- Твой день рождения был два дня назад, глупышка,- сказал Коннор, схватив ее за ступню и повертев ею.

\- Я знаю, папочка,- фыркнула она.- Но ведь мы празднуем сегодня!

\- Я приготовил тебе подарок,- сообщил Дерек, прежде чем расцеловать ее личико.

\- Правда?!- воскликнула Салли.- А можно открыть его прямо сейчас? Можно? МОЖНО?

\- Спроси у папы,- ответил Дерек.

Салли посмотрела своими огромными глазищами на Коннора и выпятила нижнюю губу, накуксившись и сложила ручки под подбородком:

\- Папочка, пожалуйста – пожалуйста - пожалуйста! Я вела себя очень хорошо. А теперь мне уже четыре!

Она подняла руку и продемонстрировала три пальца, а Дерек осторожно вытащил из кулачка еще один.

Коннор закатил глаза и мотнул головой:  
\- Ладно. Только если дядя Дерек не против.

Дерек поднял Салли, закинул себе на плечо и отправился с ней на кухню, где оставил припасенный подарок вместе со своими ключами и мобильным. Салли визжала от удовольствия, стуча по его спине руками, пока он нес ее.

\- Хорошо, Салли,- сказал Дерек, аккуратно опустив девочку на пол. Она запрыгала на месте в предвкушении, когда дядя протянул ей пакет с подарком.- С днем рождения!

Она мгновенно разорвала упаковку, не удостоив своим вниманием ни рисунок, который он так тщательно выбирал целых пятнадцать минут, ни тонкую оберточную бумагу, красиво выложенную ним сверху. Она вскрикнула, вытащив пингвина, и прижала игрушку крепко к себе, потом радостно завизжала при виде раскраски и книги. 

Девочка ткнула книгой дяде в лицо:  
\- Это же волки! Как те, на которых ты водил меня смотреть!

\- Совершенно верно,- подтвердил Дерек, открывая книгу и переворачивая несколько страниц. Он показал племяннице несколько картинок, а Салли пересказала, что запомнила с их визита в волчий заказник. 

\- Когда можно будет сходить еще? – спросила девочка, переворачивая страницу.

\- Как-нибудь сходим,- пообещал Дерек.- Я отведу тебя.

Он потянулся к пакету и достал оттуда закладку:  
\- Эй, ты кое-что забыла!

Глаза Салли округлились и она пискнула при виде закладки:  
\- Это волк! Обожаю ее! 

Она обвила шею Дерека руками и крепко обняла его, оставляя влажный поцелуй на щеке дяди:  
\- Спасибо!

Она развернулась и принялась бегать по дому:  
\- Бабушка! Мама! Папа! Смотрите, какая у меня новая книжка есть и закладка с волком!

Дерек просиял, захватив пингвина и раскраску и последовал за ней в гостиную.

*** 

Как и обещал, Дерек встретился с дочерью Шейлы Синглтари в пятницу за ужином. Он надел красивые джинсы и ту хенли, которую Лора называла «магнитом для цыпочек», потому что она удачно подчеркивала его бицепсы и грудную клетку (хоть, по мнению самого Дерека, она смотрелась как обычная кофта) и даже брызнул на себя капельку того одеколона, что Коннор презентовал ему на прошлое Рождество. Мама уже не скажет, что он не пытался.

Дочка Шейлы Синглтари, которую величали Джессикой, оказалась довольно симпатичной и милой женщиной. Беседа с ней была довольно приятной, но Дерек поймал себя на мысли, что больше увлечен своим ризотто, чем нею. 

\- Твоя мама сказала, что ты парковый рейнджер, так? – спросила она посреди ужина.

Дерек понимал, что она отчаянно пытается вовлечь его в разговор и осознавал, что вел себя грубо. Джессика не была виновата в том, что его мама была той еще занозой в заднице.  
Он взглянул на Джессику и ему стало не по себе. Интерес на ее лице был искренним, а он вел себя, как козел. 

Он улыбнулся и кивнул:  
\- Да, что-то вроде того.

Джессика ободряюще улыбнулась, чтобы побудить его продолжить разговор.

\- Я - техник лесозаготовительной отрасли, а это значит, что помимо выполнения прочих должностных обязанностей, я наблюдаю за прокладыванием автомобильных дорог вне автомагистралей.

\- То есть, ты корректируешь туристические маршруты?- уточнила она.

\- Более или менее.

\- Мне нравится ходить в турпоходы,- произнесла Джессика, а Дерек сделал над собой усилие, чтобы удержать улыбку на лице и кивнуть, хоть, на самом деле, ему отчаянно захотелось побиться головой о стену. Он всеми фибрами души ненавидел первые свидания.

Остаток свидания они посвятили довольно приятной беседе о туризме – хоть из уст Джессики это скорее звучало как прогулка по парку длинной в парочку километров, но Джессика была довольно мила и Дерек оплатил ужин, а после проводил свою спутницу до ее машины.

\- Я замечательно провела время,- сказала Джессика с надеждой в голосе. 

Дерек решил, что пора прибить маму.

\- Я тоже, - кивнул он, но не пошевелился, чтобы обнять ее или поцеловать, поэтому они некоторое время неловко переминались с ноги на ногу, не зная, что сказать.

\- Ну, надеюсь, как-нибудь свидимся, - наконец произнесла Джессика.

\- Ага, взаимно,- ответил Дерек, помахав девушке на прощание, когда та села в автомобиль, а затем развернулся и выдохнул с облегчением и бодрым шагом проследовал к собственному автомобилю. Слава Всевышнему, все было уже позади.

Сидя в салоне автомобиля, он глянул на часы и понял, что было всего лишь восемь вечера. Опаньки? Этот ужин тянулся целую вечность и закончился гораздо позже, судя по его ощущениям. 

Что ж, понял он, с Джессикой встречаться они больше не станут. И надо бы почувствовать грусть по этому поводу, но все, что он ощущал в данный момент – облегчение.

 

Дерек не собирался бегать на свидания. Он был счастлив оставаться холостяком. Он не мог взять в толк, почему людям было так трудно поверить в это. Окружающие постоянно твердили ему: «Нужно выходить на люди» или «Зачем так бездарно тратить свою жизнь?», «Ты стареешь, нужно найти себе занятие».

У Дерека не возникало ощущения, что он бездарно тратит свою жизнь. У него была карьера, которую он любил до беспамятства, он проводил массу времени ежедневно на свежем воздухе, окруженный природой. У него имелась огромная семья и масса друзей, которых он обожал, следовательно, он не был одинок. Он боготворил и нещадно баловал свою племянницу. У него были хобби, интересы и собственный дом, а также – все необходимое. 

Разумеется, периодически он возбуждался и скучал по регулярному сексу. Он иногда даже снимал кого-то случайного – просто чтобы потрахаться и забыть об этом. Он не нуждался в отношениях. 

Его последняя связь была еще в колледже. Он влюбился в Пейдж и решил, что даже женится на ней однажды, но она поступила в магистратуру на другом конце страны, а он подался работать в лесном хозяйстве. Они расстались. И пусть это случилось давно, но та история сломала его. Он встречался с разными людьми с тех пор – с несколькими парнями и девушками, с кем-то дольше других, но никто из них не стоил того, чтобы тратить его драгоценное время. По большей части он предпочитал проводить время на природе, либо свернувшись калачиком на диване с книгой или в кругу семьи, чем с людьми, с которыми на тот момент встречался, поэтому интерес к свиданиям у него сошел на нет. И в этом не было ничего плохого, как и в том, что он был доволен тем, как складывалась его жизнь. А он был этим доволен. Дерек любил свою жизнь. Он был счастливой, цельной личностью, не заинтересованной в поиске кого-либо. Если бы подходящий человек появился, тогда да, он бы мог рассмотреть возможность влюбиться и построить новые отношения. Но заставлять себя искать кого-то лишь потому, что того хотели какие-то люди (или его треклятое семейство)? Нет, такого он точно не желал.

Именно поэтому пятничным вечером, он направлялся в книжный магазин, чтобы купить «Свидание Вслепую с Книгой».

Он припарковался прямо перед входом, зашел внутрь и направился к стеллажу, установленному рядом с кассой. Дерек взял одну из обернутых книг, прочел описание на обложке, прежде чем проделать все то же самое со следующей книгой. Он перечел все упакованные в коричневую бумагу издания, нахмурившись при виде нарисованных на одном из них цветов, которые не имели ничего общего с кратким описанием на обложке. Он уставился на стеллаж, не в силах сделать окончательный выбор. 

\- Чувак, чем стеллаж-то перед тобой провинился?

Дерек обернулся на голос. Хозяин магазина, имя которого он запамятовал, забавлялся, наблюдая за ним.

\- Ты пялишься на эти книги с таким видом, будто разрабатываешь план кровавой расправы над ними.

Дерек осознал, что свирепо уставился на стеллаж, скрестив руки на груди. Он закатил глаза и вздохнул, освободив руки и пытаясь ослабить напряжение в теле. 

\- Выбери книгу.

\- А? – промямлил парень.

Дерек снова закатил глаза и жестом указал на витрину:  
\- Выбери мне книгу. Все равно, какую.

Парень обиженно оскалился:  
\- Разве так принято разговаривать с теми, кого ведешь на свидание?

Дерек посмотрел на него, как на идиота и тот покраснел. На самом деле, это было довольно мило. Парень махнул руками вокруг себя:

\- Местный книжный юмор по части свиданий. Эм… - Он потянулся и вытащил одну книгу наугад.- Как на счет этой? Венеция, 1940-е. Пикантненько. Любовь берет верх над рассудком. 

Он взглянул на Дерека и покачал головой:  
\- Не уверен, что это твое.

Дерек насупился:  
\- Почему ты так говоришь?

\- Гм.

\- У меня нет проблем с любовными романами,- сказал он, вздохнув. – Только со свиданиями вслепую.

\- Но ты же понимаешь, что это – «Свидание Вслепую с Книгой»?

Дерек закатил глаза. Парень поднял руки, капитулируя.

\- Ладно, история о любви, чувак, и о Венеции. К тому же, тут еще есть полковник и графиня – это аж два огромных плюса.

\- Однозначно будет лучше того свидания, на которое я только что сходил,- пробубнил Дерек.

Парень одарил его сочувственным взглядом:  
\- Отстойно. Свидания вслепую – это жесть. Хотя откуда мне знать – я на свидания не ходил целую вечность.

\- Счастливчик,- ответил Дерек. 

Он подошел к кассе и вытащил бумажник. Когда он передал продавцу наличку, то спросил:

\- Кстати, как подарки – понравились племяннице?

Дерек искренне удивился тому, что парень это запомнил.

\- Она была в восторге. 

\- А закладка по душе пришлась?

\- На самом деле, очень. Она ее показывала всем, а потом положила в ту книгу о волках, как она выразилась «для полной сохранности».

Лицо парня преобразила широкая улыбка.

\- Я так и знал! Дети любят закладки.

\- Да, спасибо…

Дерек попытался вспомнить его имя, но так и не смог.

\- Ты говорил, как тебя зовут, но я не помню.

Парень покачал головой и улыбнулся:  
\- Все нормально. Меня зовут Стайлз. 

\- Дерек.

\- Ты представился в прошлый раз,- напомнил парень, от чего Дерек почувствовал себя полной задницей.

\- Прости.

Стайлз пожал плечами и протянул ему книгу:  
\- Не стоит беспокоиться. У тебя был стресс после свидания вслепую.

\- Ты себе даже не представляешь, какой,- пробормотал Дерек.

\- Ну, надеюсь, книге удастся тебя немного развеселить.

Дерек кивнул, забирая свой пакет: 

\- Спасибо. Увидимся позже.

\- Приятного вечера, Дерек!- Стайлз помахал ему на прощание и Дерек улыбнулся. 

Это так его поразило, что он сгреб пакет в охапку и поспешил покинуть магазин.

№2

В следующую пятницу в колонках у Стайлза играл новый альбом Grimes, а на столе дожидались своей участи вкуснейший кофе с карамелью и порядком истрепанный томик произведений Агаты Кристи, которых ему пока не доводилось читать. 

Он сидел за прилавком, опираясь на спинку, вытянув ноги на соседний стул, и постоянно отвлекался на парочку, пришедшую в его магазин на свидание и занявшую столик у окна. Стайлз пытался сосредоточиться на своей книге, но они слишком шумели (и были такими смешными, честно говоря), что их просто невозможно было игнорировать.

\- Трудимся в поте лица, как я погляжу?

Этот голос так напугал Стайлза, что он едва не свалился со стула. Он замахал руками, пытаясь обрести баланс и не упасть. Наконец усевшись, он поднял голову и увидел Дерека, который потешался над ним.

\- Не круто, чувак.

\- Ну, я даже не подозревал, что попытка заговорить с тобой возымеет подобный эффект.

\- Тебе стоит предупреждать людей,- пропыхтел он, вставая.

Лицо горело и, разумеется, он опозорился перед Дереком окончательно. Тот лишь ухмыльнулся, приподнимая брови в изумлении. 

Дерек положил на прилавок обернутую книгу. Стайлз просканировал его взглядом и заметил темные джинсы, симпатичную хенли и кожаную куртку. Он проверил часы: они показывали 20:36.

\- Ты был на очередном свидании вслепую?

Улыбка Дерека померкла.  
\- Как ты догадался?

Стайлз щелкнул пальцами у него перед носом:  
\- Ну, сегодня пятница, на тебе та же одежда, что и в прошлый раз, а на часах – 20:30. Ты поужинал, но после этого ничего не делал.

\- Я настолько предсказуем? – осведомился Дерек.

Стайлз пожал плечами:  
\- Два раза – совпадение. На следующей неделе будет три, а мой папа всегда говорит, что три – это уже система.

Дерек взъерошил свои волосы рукой и вздохнул.

\- Свидание на прошлой неделе было делом рук моей мамы. На этой – сестры. Они возложили на себя почетную коллективную миссию заставить меня ходить на свидания. Я хочу, чтобы они просто поняли: я не хочу этого делать и абсолютно счастлив, как есть.

\- Ты говорил им об этом?- спросил Стайлз.

\- Всего лишь тысячу раз.

\- Отстой, чувак.

Пока Дерек проводил свою дебитную карту через терминал, Стайлз подслушивал разговор той парочки, сидевшей за столиком. Он наклонился поближе к Дереку и прошептал ему на ухо:

\- Слышишь, та парочка у окна на неловком первом свидании. Просто обхохочешься!

Дерек повернулся и бросил на Стайлза унылый взгляд. Стайлз удивился тому, насколько близко они стояли. Он смог рассмотреть золотые искорки в глазах, уловить аромат его парфюма и даже поймать блики плафонов, отражавшиеся в стеклах очков. Ему захотелось зарыться лицом в шею Дерека и это, честно говоря, было жутко странно.

Стайлз отпрянул и сказал:  
\- Я серьезно. Парень объясняет девушке, как правильно нырять с аквалангом и взял с полки аж три книги, чтобы продемонстрировать ей это. Она изо всех сил пытается казаться заинтересованной, но уже который раз проверяет свой телефон. А до этого он хвастался своими бывшими. - Стайлз показал пальцем на ближайшее потертое кресло.- Тебе стоит присесть и почитать свою книгу там и подслушать их. Я не могу сосредоточиться на своей книге, потому что это как реалити-шоу. Развлечение премиум-класса для тех, кто устал от свиданий.

Дерек нахмурился:  
\- Но это же просто тупо!

Стайлз пожал плечами, протягивая Дереку упакованную книгу:  
\- Как тебе будет угодно. Наслаждайся своим свиданием вслепую с книгой о таксидермии и изготовлении марионеток.

Дерек вырвал книгу у него из рук:  
\- Не тебе меня судить! Ты ее выбирал!

\- Я выбрал много книг, но читал далеко не все.

Дерек свирепо на него посмотрел, прежде чем подойти к креслу и присесть, будучи крайне раздраженным. Стайлз тихонько захихикал, чем заслужил еще один полный ненависти взгляд. Стайлз лишь улыбнулся, прежде чем устроиться на собственном стуле и забросить ноги на соседний. Ныряльщик продолжал развлекать его, так что разрываясь между подслушиванием и игрой в гляделки с Дереком, который тоже начал прислушиваться к парочке, в чтении он особо не преуспел. 

Когда горе-аквалангист и его подружка ушли, так и не купив ничего - вот уроды, Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека и расхохотался. Он счел своей маленькой личной победой то, что Дерек тоже тихонько посмеивался.

\- Ладно, допустим,- сказал Дерек.- Это было довольно весело.

\- Я всегда прав,- ответил Стайлз.- Тебе стоит меня слушать. 

Дерек закатил глаза, но выглядел скорее развеселившимся, чем раздраженным:  
\- По сравнению с этим мои свидания выглядят скучными и прозаичными.

\- Возможно, теперь я смогу почитать свою книгу в тишине.

Он вернулся к чтению, уделяя внимание поочередно то приключениям Эркюля Пуаро, то музыке, звучащей в магазине. Когда время приблизилось к десяти часам вечера, Дерек все еще был в магазине. Он уютно скрючился в кресле, накинув себе на ноги кожанку вместо пледа, углубившись в чтение. Стайлзу очень не хотелось его беспокоить.

\- Пора по домам,- сказал он, поднимаясь со стула, упираясь ладонями в поясницу, чтобы прогнуться и потянуться.

Дерек сначала взглянул на него, потом на свой телефон:  
\- Вот же черт! Я не собирался так долго засиживаться, извини!

Он просунул пальцы под оправу своих очков, чтобы потереть глаза, прежде чем подняться с кресла и зевнуть. Он уронил книгу на сидение и расправил куртку. 

\- Все в порядке,- заверил его Стайлз.- Похоже, ты реально увлекся своей книгой.

\- Она очень хорошая,- ответил Дерек, подходя к прилавку.

Стайлз схватил свою большую сумку и перекинул лямку через голову. 

\- Лучше, чем твое свидание?- осведомился он улыбаясь. 

Дерек фыркнул:

\- Что угодно было бы лучше моего свидания!

\- Все настолько безнадежно, да? С кем же твоя сестра тебя свела?

\- С каким-то парнем с работы. На прошлой неделе была дочь маминой подруги. 

\- Кто знает, с кем ты будешь на следующей неделе?! – замахав пальцами, воскликнул Стайлз.

\- Я уже этого боюсь!

\- Я сделаю все от меня зависящее, чтобы приготовить для тебя достаточное количество книг,- сказал Стайлз, гася свет.

\- Спасибо,- ответил Дерек, провожая Стайлза до выхода.- Это изюминка моего вечера. 

Стайлз улыбнулся, закрывая магазин:  
\- Потрясающе. Разумеется, не то, что ты ходишь на эти отвратительные свидания вслепую, а тот факт, что мой магазин – изюминка твоего вечера.

\- Вот до каких презренных глубин я скатился.

\- Эй, не я тут бегаю на свидания вслепую!- парировал Стайлз.

Дерек рассмеялся, пока шел рядом со Стайлзом и опомнился только обнаружив, что тот давно от него отстал. 

Стайлз показал пальцем вверх:  
\- Я живу прямо над магазином, видишь? 

Там, куда он показывал, на втором этаже был ряд окон, высотой от пола до потолка.  
\- Это моя гостиная.

\- Так ты живешь над своим магазином?- переспросил Дерек.- Это даже удобно, в некотором роде.

\- Значительно сокращает время, затрачиваемое на поездку от дома до работы,- ответил Стайлз, мысленно изобразив фейспалм, потому что серьезно? Как он только додумался до такого?

\- Ладно, спокойной ночи, Стайлз.

\- И тебе,- помахал ему рукой Стайлз, наблюдая, как Дерек перешел дорогу и открыл блестящую черную «Камаро». 

Ковыряясь ключами в замке, он глянул через плечо и заметил, как Дерек мчится прочь на своей машине и понял, что безнадежно в него втрескался. Он опустил голову, упираясь ею в дверь и громко застонал.  
№3

Во вторник Стайлз общался у прилавка с постоянным посетителем, когда заметил Дерека, подходившего к стойке «Свидания Вслепую С Книгой». Он был удивлен: Дерек ранее никогда не появлялся накануне рабочего дня. Но на нем была та одежда, в которой он ходил на свидания и он неудовлетворенно хмурился, глядя на стеллаж с книгами, поэтому Стайлз догадался, что тот провел время на неудачном свидании вслепую.

Стайлз пытался поддерживать разговор со своим посетителем о недавно опубликованном высоко концептуальном фантастическом романе, но продолжал поглядывать в сторону Дерека.

\- Тебе стоит устраивать здесь вечера настольных игр,- произнес тот парень, Дейв. Он опирался обоими локтями на прилавок, придерживая руками стопку купленных книг.

\- Я подумывал об этом,- сознался Стайлз.- Просто не был уверен, что это заинтересует публику.

\- Я точно заинтересован,- сказал Дейв.- Мы сыграли бы в «Колонизаторов Катана». Ты в нее играл когда-нибудь?

Стайлз закатил глаза и улыбнулся.

\- Да ладно, чувак. Я – хозяин книжного магазина, который последние минут десять проболтал с тобой о научной фантастике, плюс – на витрине у меня огромный ассортимент коллекционных фигурок,- он махнул рукой в сторону полок на стене, занятых сугубо коллекционными игрушками.- Разумеется, я играл в «Колонизаторов Катана» - она лучшая!

\- Тогда нам стоит сыграть как-нибудь.

\- Разумеется,- ответил Стайлз.- Я выберу день для игры и создам пост на «Фейсбуке».

Дейв сгреб с прилавка свои покупки и одарил Стайлза ослепительной улыбкой:

\- Короче, дай мне знать – и я принесу все свои расширения.

\- Ладно, круто,- помахал ему на прощание Стайлз.- Увидимся позже, Дейв.

Не успел Дейв попрощаться, как Стайлз повернулся в сторону Дерека и удивился, обнаружив, что тот наблюдал за ним и весело улыбался.

\- Что? 

\- Тот чувак однозначно заигрывал с тобой.

Дерек обошел стеллаж «Свидания Вслепую» и облокотился на прилавок. Стайлз глянул в сторону двери, а затем – на Дерека.

\- Дейв? Нет!- покачал головой он.- Этот чувак просто такой же гик, как я.

\- О, Дейв тобой интересуется,- настаивал Дерек.- Поверь мне на слово.

Стайлз сузил глаза:  
\- Ты что – подслушивал?

Дерек пожал плечами и ухмыльнулся:  
\- Возможно. Но мне еще не приходилось становиться свидетелем того, как настольные игры используют, чтобы подкатить.

\- На мне такой подкат отлично срабатывает, поверь,- рассмеялся Стайлз.- Я их обожаю.

\- Дейв именно так и подумал.

\- Да ладно, тоже мне – подкат,- застонал Стайлз, взмахнув руками.- Играю ли я в «Колонизаторов»? Это все равно, что спросить, читал ли я «Властелина колец» или смотрел «Звездные войны».

\- А я и не подозревал, что ты – сноб,- подначил его Дерек.  
Стайлз оскалился:

\- Я не сноб, но выбери любую игру, которая не засветилась в «Теории Большого Взрыва» или не продавалась в «Таргет». Впечатлить меня игрой в «Колонизаторов Катана» и ее расширениями? П-ффф! Пожалуйста!

\- Ой, да ладно. Он больше интересовался твоими расширениями,- парировал Дерек. Стайлз уставился на него с открытым ртом, а у Дерека на лице даже ни один мускул не дрогнул. Стайлз перегнулся через прилавок и залился смехом. Он смеялся так сильно, что все тело сотрясалось, а из глаз брызнули слезы.

\- О, божечки,- наконец вернув себе контроль над телом, и отдышавшись, произнес он через несколько минут. Дерек наблюдал за ним с едва заметной улыбкой на губах.- Поверить не могу, что ты такое выдал, Дерек. Я бы никогда не сказал, что ты – из таких.

\- Из каких?

\- Из парней, которые делают двусмысленные намеки в сторону настольных игр.

\- Эй, я люблю настольные игры!

Стайлз посмотрел на него с явным сомнением:  
\- Дай-ка угадаю: «Монополия», «Улика» и «Тривиальная гонка»?

\- Что не так с этими играми?- осведомился Дерек.

Стайлз закатил глаза:

\- Да ничего. Я люблю «Улику» и порву любого в «Тривиальной гонке».

\- Моя сестра любит «Пандемию», а брат «Замки безумного короля Людвига» «Каркассон» и «Агриколу». Мне лично очень нравится «Билет на поезд», но не думаю, что это считается, потому что ее можно купить в «Таргет».

Стайлз уставился на Дерека, а тот, козлина, стоял себе, как ни в чем не бывало, с самодовольной миной.

\- Я сейчас настолько возбужден,- произнес Стайлз.- Тебе стоит давать Дейву уроки подкатов при помощи настольных игр.

Возможно, он и ошибался, но мог поклясться, что Дерек зарделся.

Они стояли некоторое время, не решаясь нарушить затянувшееся неловкое молчание, пока Стайлз многозначительно не прокашлялся и спросил:

\- Так как прошло свидание номер три?

\- Полнейший отстой,- буркнул Дерек.

\- С кем тебя свели на этот раз?

\- Двоюродный брат моей невестки. Вполне вероятно, что он – самый нудный человек, которого мне доводилось встречать за всю жизнь. Я практически завидую твоему вечеру, проведенному за беседой с Дейвом.

\- Тогда я мог бы устроить вам с Дейвом свидание вслепую, потому что ты, судя по всему, больше интересуешься ним, чем мною. 

\- О, Господи! Пожалуйста, не надо! Мне нравишься ты и твой магазинчик. И совершенно не хочется убивать тебя и прятать тело,- Дерек улыбался, все его тело было расслаблено и спокойно, так что Стайлз невольно зациклился на признании Дерека о том, что он ему нравится. 

\- Уверен, что не хочешь встретиться с Дейвом? Это было бы гораздо занимательнее той книги, которую ты держишь.

\- Думаю, тебе стоит сходить с ним на свидание,- возразил Дерек, опустив книгу на прилавок.

Стайлз покачал головой, пробивая покупку Дерека:  
\- Не-а, пожалуй, я – пас. 

\- В таком случае, тебе придется найти другого партнера для настольных игр. Бедняжка Дейв, поди, сильно расстроится. Он однозначно был настроен поиграть в настольные игры с тобой,- заметил Дерек, передав ему наличку и пошевелив бровями. 

Стайлз застонал.  
\- Это было очень некрасиво, Дерек,- рассмеялся он, протягивая парню чек.- Просто отвратительно. Но я введу игровые вечера. Это замечательная идея.

\- Звучит неплохо,- отозвался Дерек, схватив книгу и собираясь уходить.- Спокойной ночи.

\- Пока, Дерек.

*** 

В пятницу вечером Стайлз устанавливал новую подборку книг на витрину, когда прозвенел колокольчик входной двери. Он поднял голову, чтобы поздороваться с вошедшим и обнаружил Дерека, направлявшегося к стеллажу с «Свиданием Вслепую». Стайлз взглянул на висящие на стене часы: было всего лишь полседьмого. 

\- Рановато для конца свидания, не так ли?- заметил Стайлз, подходя к стеллажу, рядом с которым стоял Дерек.

\- Я еще не ходил,- ответил Дерек сердито.- Я не хочу идти на это идиотское свидание.

Он так сильно швырнул книгу на полку, что сбил еще три в процессе. Стайлз поморщился и попытался незаметно подправить их.

\- Я должен встретиться с ней в ресторане неподалеку через полчаса. Очередь на входе уже сорок пять минут не продвигается, поэтому я вписал свое имя и пришел прямо сюда, чтобы не торчать там.

\- С целью разгромить мои стеллажи?- спросил Стайлз. Дерек посмотрел на него убийственным взглядом, что послужило последней каплей. 

Не в силах более терпеть, Стайлз оттолкнул его с дороги и поправил подборку. Они стояли так близко, что Стайлз оказался буквально прижатым к его боку, ощущая жар его тела и слыша сердитое пыхтение. Когда он потянулся, чтобы поправить книгу, стоявшую на самом краешке, его обоняние уловило аромат парфюма Дерека, заставляя принюхаться, отчего он обнаружил, что находится непозволительно близко к шее и нижней челюсти последнего. 

Он мгновенно сделал шаг назад, пытаясь усмирить бешено колотящееся сердце. Он чувствовал покалывание во всем теле, а в ушах – шум от бурлящей внутри крови. Что, черт побери, было такого особенного в этом парне? Стайлз уже забыл, когда так сильно влюблялся. 

Пытаясь собраться с мыслями, он вдруг понял, что Дерек говорит ему что-то.  
\- А?

\- Второе свидание за неделю, говорю. Моя семейка словно вознамерилась меня замучить.

\- Не хочешь идти на свидание – не иди,- пожал плечами Стайлз.

\- Сестра меня прикончит,- отозвался Дерек с несчастным видом.

\- Тогда наберись терпения и просиди вечер на очередном невыносимом свидании,- сказал Стайлз, возвращаясь к витрине, над которой работал до этого.- Либо проглоти самолюбие и отправляйся на свидание, либо пошли все к черту, занимайся чем душа пожелает и отмени его. То, что тебя заставляют туда идти, совершенно не означает, что ты обязан это делать.

Дерек плюхнулся в потертое кресло и вздохнул:  
\- Я понимаю, что они хотят как лучше. Просто наши представления о моем счастье не совпадают.

Стайлз отвлекся от витрины и уселся в кресло, стоявшее напротив Дерека.  
\- Так каково твое понятие счастья?

Дерек пожал плечами.  
\- То, чем я занимаюсь. Мне не нужны отношения, чтобы объявить свою жизнь полноценной, понимаешь? Я люблю свою работу и с удовольствием хожу туда каждый день. У меня замечательная семья, которой я провожу уйму времени. И надежные друзья имеются. Нет ощущения, что я что-то упускаю.

\- Секс,- ляпнул Стайлз и мгновенно зарделся.

Дерек закатил глаза:  
\- Ты говоришь, как мой брат. Случайных знакомств на одну ночь мне вполне достаточно.

\- Будь у меня на это время,- рассмеялся Стайлз, а Дерек криво улыбнулся в ответ. 

\- Плюс, секс – еще не все. Моя семья требует, чтобы я наконец осел, завел себе мужа или жену. Старшие брат и сестра уже вступили в счастливые браки, вторая сестра - серийная маньячка по части отношений, а у младшего брата есть постоянная девушка. Они смотрят на меня, как на фрика, только потому, что я отказываюсь бегать на свидания и давно не заводил романов. Разумеется, я не против когда-нибудь влюбиться и жениться, но сейчас это не в приоритете. Если встречу подходящего человека – замечательно. Но заставлять меня знакомиться из-под палки просто смешно. 

\- Понимаю,- произнес Стайлз.- У меня нет на это времени из-за магазина, кроме того, свидания – та еще заноза в заднице.

\- А то я не знаю,- согласился Дерек. Он вытащил из кармана свой телефон, некоторое время задумчиво смотрел на экран, прежде чем провести по нему пальцем:- Я сделаю это. Отменю свидание с ней.

\- Молодец,- кивнул Стайлз, возвращаясь к работе над витриной, чтобы предоставить Дереку некое уединение. 

Тот сидел в кресле, пялясь несколько мгновений на телефон. Стайлз его не отвлекал. Он как раз пробивал покупки пары покупателей, а когда он справился с набежавшей в магазинчик толпой, Дерек подошел к кассе.

\- Не могу поверить, что отменил свидание с ней,- сказал он.- Да и всего за пятнадцать минут до условленного времени.

Стайлз пожал плечами:  
\- Ты никогда ее не увидишь, так что какая разница?

\- Пожалуй, ты прав. Но я все еще чувствую себя козлом,- побарабанив костяшками пальцев по прилавку, Дерек указал куда-то за спину Стайлзу.- Так ты серьезно собираешься это сделать?

Стайлз повернулся и улыбнулся при виде стопки настольных игр.  
\- Да. Я подобрал несколько собственных, с которыми не жалко будет расставаться, если вдруг что-то потеряется или попросту сопрут. Прошвырнулся по комиссионкам, чтобы найти еще парочку. Выбор не ахти какой, но с этого можно начинать. 

\- Нам стоит сыграть,- заявил Дерек.

Стайлз уставился на него:  
\- Сейчас?

Дерек пожал плечами:  
\- А почему нет? Ну, разве что ты немного неуютно себя почувствуешь, играя, пока магазин открыт.

Стайлз пролопотал что-то, а потом, взмахнув рукой, согласился:  
\- А, ладно. Я никогда не отказываюсь сыграть в настольные игры.

Дерек подтянул пару стульев и стол поближе к прилавку, а Стайлз отправился подобрать игру, подходящую для двух игроков.

\- Я очень хотел сыграть с тобой в «Колонизаторов Катана», но она не рассчитана на игру вдвоем,- сказал он, положив на стол коробку.- К тому же, ты говорил, что любишь «Билет на поезд», так что…

\- Не слишком ли прозаично для тебя?- подначил Дерек, снимая кожаную куртку.

Стайлз лишь фыркнул, открывая коробку и раскладывая все необходимое для игры.

\- Я заявил, что не против сыграть в любую игру, просто Дейв воспользовался «Колонизаторами» в подобном ключе,- произнес он, бросив Дереку пакетик с пластиковыми черными поездами.- Ну, знаешь, может дело было в самом Дейве?

Дерек улыбнулся.

Пока он определялся, карточки с каким маршрутом выбрать для своего поезда, Стайлз запустил плей-лист со своего телефона через колонки магазина. Стайлз свое направление уже выбрал. С ним было легко. Очевидно, Дерек был из тех, кто долго рассматривает свои карточки и по сто раз выбирает и меняет маршрут, прежде чем принять окончательное решение. 

\- О, божечки! – взвыл он через несколько минут.- Я тут скоро окостенею! Да выбери же ты наконец. Это не так страшно.  
Дерек недовольно зыркнул на него, а Стайлз скорчил ему рожицу. 

\- Говорит чувак, насмехавшийся над Дейвом – любителем Катана. 

\- По крайней мере, выбор маршрута у меня не длится полдня. Я могу мысленно соединить точки,- постучал себе по виску Стайлз, криво улыбнувшись и подмигнув Дереку.  
Тот в ответ фыркнул, выбрал три карточки и бросил еще две Стайлзу.

\- Ладно, давай начинать, нетерпеливый говнюк. 

\- Ну я хоть не прячусь здесь от свидания вслепую,- пробормотал Стайлз, выкладывая карточку с локомотивом.  
Дерек удостоил его натянутой саркастической притворной улыбкой, прежде чем вырвал у него карточку с синим вагоном:

\- Ха-ха-ха, думаешь, ты такой милый?

\- О, я знаю, настолько я милый,- ухмыльнулся Стайлз, поиграв бровями.- Мне это сто раз говорили.

\- Милая и несносная заноза в моей заднице,- произнес Дерек, когда Стайлз вытащил карточку, пытаясь не треснуть от счастья по причине того, что Дерек назвал его милым.

Они играли в относительной тишине, нарушаемой голосом Стайлза, подпевавшего песням с плей-листа. Им пришлось несколько раз приостанавливать игру из-за покупателей, заглядывавших в магазин, но в остальном, вечер был довольно спокойным. За окном лило как из ведра, так что погода распугала большую часть парочек, приходивших сюда на свидания. Стайлз не обращал на это особого внимания.

\- Да!- крикнул он, швырнув на стол четыре одинаковые карточки и расставив свои последние два поезда на маршруты. – Буга-га! Утер тебе нос!

Стайлз взмахнул руками, ткнув пальцем в сторону Дерека:  
\- Игра закончена!

\- Ты такой убогий,- закатил глаза Дерек.

\- Да пожалуйста! Ты психуешь, что не смог проложить свой маршрут из Эдинбурга до Афин!

Дерек нахмурился, сузив глаза:

\- Откуда ты знаешь, какой маршрут я прокладывал?

На этот раз, глаза закатывал уже Стайлз:  
\- Чувак, да все знают, что в этой игре всего шесть длинных маршрутов! Тебе оставалось соединить два пункта. Я же не идиот.

\- И они бы сошлись, если бы мне не пришлось отправляться в кругосветное путешествие!- воскликнул Дерек, ткнув пальцем в середину игрового поля.- Ты заграбастал все дороги, ведущие из Центральной Европы в Вену. Какого черта они тебе понадобились?

\- Соединял маршруты. Теперь самый длинный принадлежит мне.

Дерек сердито фыркнул, швырнув маршрутные карточки на стол.

\- Даже смысла нет считать очки, я потерял аж двадцать один!

Он откинулся на спинку стула, скрестил руки на груди и нахмурился.

\- Я выиграл по причине очевидного превосходства над тобой,- заявил Стайлз, начиная собирать карточки со стола. Дерек наблюдал за ним, сведя брови домиком.

\- Что ты делаешь?

\- А на что похоже? Убираю, конечно же.

Стайлз глянул на выражение лица Дерека и уточнил:  
\- А ты что – хотел сыграть еще?

\- Разумеется, хочу!- ответил тот сердито.

\- Но ты же …

\- Терпеть не могу проигрывать,- прервал Стайлза Дерек.- А теперь я надеру тебе зад.

\- Сомневаюсь,- ответил Стайлз, перемешивая карточки, пока Дерек собирал все паровозики со стола.  
Примечание к части

Ссылки на правила игр, упоминаемых в этой части, вдруг кому интересно:  
Колонизаторы Катана:  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B7%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%BE%D1%80%D1%8B_(%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%B8%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%B0)  
Тривиальная гонка: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trivial_pursuit  
Улика : https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cluedo  
Пандемия : https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pandemic_(board_game)  
Замки безумного короля Людвига: http://tesera.ru/game/Castles_of_Mad_King_Ludwig/  
Каркассон:  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%81%D0%BE%D0%BD_(%D0%B8%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%B0)  
Агрикола: http://desktopgames.com.ua/agricola.html  
Билет на поезд:  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B5%D1%82_%D0%BD%D0%B0_%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%B5%D0%B7%D0%B4  
№4

Дерек отрывался во всю. Он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз так хорошо развлекался вечером в пятницу. Особенно - не в последнее время, с тех пор, как начал ходить на те свидания. Ему было неудобно за отмененную встречу перед Трейси (или Стейси, Лейси или Мейси – он не помнил имени, но был уверен, что оно звучало как-то так), но на улице шел дождь, а очередь в тот дорогущий ресторан тянулась бесконечно, плюс – это было не первое свидание за неделю. Он не собирался просиживать штаны еще на одном. А теперь был рад, что отменил встречу. Дерек отрывался, играя в настольные игры со Стайлзом, даже не смотря на то, что первую игру выиграл Стайлз и сильно злорадствовал. 

Когда они начали раскладывать необходимое для второй игры, Стайлз спросил:  
\- Давай закажем что-то на вынос? Я умираю с голоду.

Дерек проверил время на телефоне и обнаружил, что уже восемь.  
\- Конечно. Может, купим пиццу на двоих или что-то вроде того?

Стайлз кивнул и позвонил в доставку одной закусочной на этой же улице. Они играли, пока не принесли пиццу, а после дали парню щедрые чаевые, потому что он совершенно промок на дожде. Стайлз поставил между креслами второй столик для еды, чтобы не мешать игре.

\- Это в сто раз лучше, чем обед по завышенным ценам в неловкой тишине,- сказал Дерек.- И гораздо дешевле.

Стайлз улыбнулся:  
\- То есть я – дешевка, что тут скажешь?

Дерек на это закатил глаза и забрал еще один кусок пиццы.

\- Ты платил за все эти ужины?

\- За два из них, а парень с третьего свидания согласился поделить расходы пополам. Это был самый позитивный момент вечера. И я совершенно не хотел платить за того мужика во вторник. Он – несносный козлина. 

\- Так зачем ты за него платил?- осведомился Стайлз, отрывая ниточку расплавленного сыра, свисающего с куска пицца и бросая ее себе в рот.

Дерек поправил очки.  
\- Он не предлагал, ужин был странным, поэтому…

\- Кто сказал, что он не должен был оплачивать ваш обед?- спросил Стайлз.

Дерек пожал плечами:  
\- По крайней мере, мне не нужно беспокоиться об этом сегодня.  
Он улыбнулся, а Стайлз улыбнулся в ответ, прежде чем засунуть большой кусок в рот.

\- Если хочешь, я помогу создать атмосферу твоего обычного свидания.- Он внезапно выпрямился, намотал локон на палец, потеребил свою рубашку и произнес: - Итак, эм… у тебя есть хобби? 

Дерек рассмеялся и закатил глаза:  
\- Спасибо. Вот теперь действительно похоже на пятницу.

Стайлз улыбнулся, но потом сказал:  
\- Нет, я вроде как серьезно интересуюсь. Я о тебе практически ничего не знаю, кроме того, что ты ходишь на свидания с теми, кого тебе навязывают члены семьи и покупаешь у меня книги из раздела «Свидания Вслепую». Почему ты приходишь сюда после этого?

\- Потому, что люблю читать,- ответил Дерек, посмотрев на Стайлза как на идиота. 

\- Я догадался, гений ты наш,- закатил глаза Стайлз.- Почему после каждой встречи?

\- Я бывал здесь и раньше, до того, как начал ходить на эти свидания,- сказал Дерек.- Это позволяет мне расслабиться и отвлечься от мыслей о неудачных знакомствах. Плюс, мне нравится сама концепция. Покупать книгу, о которой я ничего не знаю, получить сюрприз. Это помогает мне не идти проторенной дорожкой и выбрать книги, которые я не стал бы читать при других обстоятельствах.

\- Возможно, я начну лично подбирать тебе книги,- предложил Стайлз, снимая со своего куска маслину.- Буду украшать их и откладывать специально для твоих неудачных свиданий.

Дерек улыбнулся, схватив очередной кусок пиццы:  
\- Так и сделай.

\- О, поверь, так и будет.

\- Я не сомневаюсь.

\- Итак, кроме шуток, что ты любишь, не считая чтения? Где ты работаешь? Я даже начну с себя. Я – хозяин книжного магазина, это очевидно. Он принадлежал раньше моей маме.

\- А почему она больше не управляет ним?- спросил Дерек.  
Лицо Стайлза стало нечитаемым, а свет в его глазах померк. Дереку даже захотелось отвесить себе подзатыльник за то, что он испортил идеальный вечер, подняв больной вопрос.

\- Эм… Она давно умерла. Мы даже закрыли магазин на некоторое время, но после выпуска из колледжа я решил открыть его вновь. Это было рискованно, но, как видишь, заведение достаточно крепко стоит на ногах.

\- Мне очень жаль,- извинился Дерек.- Я бы не стал спрашивать, если бы…

\- Да все нормально,- ответил Стайлз с едва заметной грустной улыбкой.- Двадцать лет почти прошло, но говорить до сих пор трудно. Папа так и не женился во второй раз. Он до сих пор носит обручальное кольцо.

\- Наверное, он очень сильно любил твою маму,- сказал тихо Дерек. 

Стайлз кивнул:  
\- Любил и продолжает любить. Он пытался встречаться, пару раз заводил отношения. Я говорил ему, что нужно жениться заново, но он по-прежнему сравнивает каждую женщину с мамой.

\- Мои родители в браке почти сорок лет,- сообщил Дерек. Он не знал, зачем рассказывает все это Стайлзу, но тот первым начал делиться личным, к тому же, с ним было легко общаться.- Думаю, именно поэтому я таков, как есть. Хочу встретить человека и относиться к нему, как они друг к другу. Не вижу смысла бегать на свидания с кем-то, если не представляю своего будущего с ним.

\- Мне это понятно,- произнес Стайлз.

\- Моим родителям едва за шестьдесят, но они влюблены друг в друга по уши. У них были непростые периоды, как у всех пар, но они до сих пор счастливы. Иногда ведут себя отвратительно мило, а поскольку мы все уже взрослые, они стали откровеннее в некоторых вещах, чем раньше. 

Стайлз хихикнул и начал ковыряться в пицце. Несколько мгновений спустя, он нарушил молчание:  
\- Я, похоже, боюсь влюбляться. Я видел, как папа почти всю жизнь оплакивает маму. В моем представлении любовь отождествляется с разбитым сердцем.

\- Я так не думаю,- мягко заметил Дерек.- Твой папа был женат на любви всей своей жизни, не так ли?

Стайлз поднял голову и спросил:  
\- А стоило ли он того?

\- Но он ведь продолжает носить кольцо, правда?

Стайлз едва заметно улыбнулся:  
\- Никогда бы не подумал, что ты такой романтик. Но, похоже, я тебя раскусил.

\- Ой ли?- улыбнулся Дерек.

\- О, да,- заверил его Стайлз, подвинув стул и наклонившись поближе к Дереку.- Именно по этой причине тебя так бесят свидания вслепую. Ты - романтик, а что в этих встречах романтичного? Ничего! Нет ни ожидания, ни волнения, ни трепета. Только неловкость.

\- Возможно, я просто не люблю тратить время зря,- заметил Дерек.

\- Как сегодня?- уточнил Стайлз, постучав пальцами по пустой коробке из-под пиццы.

\- Сегодняшний вечер не был испорчен. Это самая лучшая пятница за целую вечность,- возразил Дерек.- Кроме того, еще довольно рано.

\- Так, может, продолжим?- предложил Стайлз. Он встал, чтобы отнести пустую коробку вглубь магазина, а Дерек приготовил стол для игры.

 

Они уже почти доиграли, когда у Дерека зазвонил телефон. Он увидел, кто звонит и взвыл.

\- Все настолько плохо?- осведомился Стайлз.

\- Сестра. Поговорю с ней с улицы, - ответил Дерек, поднимаясь и указывая жестом на вход в магазин.

\- Чувак, там дождь,- сказал Стайлз, показав ему на дверь возле прилавка.- Воспользуйся подсобкой.

\- Спасибо,- кивнул Дерек. Его телефон продолжал разрываться. Обходя прилавок, он пригрозил Стайлзу: - Не вздумай жульничать!

\- Как ты смеешь обвинять меня в мухлеже?- надулся Стайлз.  
Дерек молча улыбнулся, входя в подсобку, но нахмурился, отвечая на звонок:  
\- Алло?

\- Где тебя носит?- возмутилась Кора.- Ты не на свидании со Стейси, потому что она отправила СМС о том, что ты отменил встречу. И ты точно не дома, ведь я стою на твоем пороге.

\- Мне жаль, что так получилось со Стейси,- соврал Дерек.

Кора фыркнула:  
\- Конечно. Она довольно милая, Дерек. И сексуальная. Она могла, как минимум, прикоснуться к твоему хозяйству, если бы ты разыграл свои карты правильно.

Дерек зарычал.  
\- Разве до тебя не дошло?- закричал он.- Мне начхать на то, что она мила, горяча или хотела пошамкать мой член, потому что я не собираюсь ходить на свидания вслепую, сама концепция которых меня бесит, но разве кто-то из вас станет меня слушать?!

\- Ты безнадежен.

\- Оте*ись, Кора.

Дерек сбросил звонок, сжимая в руке телефон и кипя от злости. 

Гаджет засветился минутой позже, принимая сообщение. Разумеется, оно было от Коры: «Все равно не стоило так бросать Стейси перед самым свиданием».

Дерек засунул свой телефон, врываясь в магазин. Стайлз как раз рассчитывал на кассе посетительницу. Та странно посмотрела на Дерека, но он проигнорировал это, отправляясь обратно к столу. Он уставился на игровое поле, пытаясь успокоиться.

\- Все прошло замечательно, как я погляжу,- сказал Стайлз, усаживаясь напротив Дерека.- Однако соболезную по поводу упущенной возможности позволить кому-то полапать твой член.

Дерек зарычал от отчаяния, проводя ладонью по лицу и задев в процессе очки.  
\- Так ты слышал?

\- Чувак, да тебя, наверняка, даже через дорогу слышно было.- Дерек глянул сквозь пальцы и увидел, что Стайлз потешается над ним.- Да все нормально! Конечно, покупательница была немного шокирована, но по-настоящему ее пробрало твое «оте*ись, Кора».

\- Мне очень жаль,- извинился Дерек, поправляя очки.- Моя сестра просто… бесит.

\- Ну, именно для этого изобрели настольные игры. Как еще можно отвлечься, чем скоротать испорченный дождливый пятничный вечер?- Стайлз кивнул Дереку, собирая свои карточки.- Кстати, твой ход.

\- Кажется, кое-кто мухлевал, пока я не смотрел,- произнес Дерек, собирая собственные карточки и пытаясь заново сориентироваться в игре. 

\- Можешь и дальше обвинять меня, это нормально. Это не меняет того факта, что я все равно выигрываю.

И, конечно же, Стайлз опять вышел победителем. Дерек запустил руку в волосы и взвыл от отчаяния:

\- Да ты издеваешься, что ли? Жульничество! Это единственное объяснение!

\- П-ффф! Продолжай себя в этом убеждать, Дерек. Правда в том,- заявил Стайлз, вставая,- что ты лажаешь!

 

Стайлз подошел к двери, перевернул табличку на «Закрыто» и запер замок. Удивленный Дерек схватил мобильный и проверил время. Было уже почти 22:30.

\- Черт! Ты же закрываешься в десять! Извини!

Стайлз закатил глаза:  
\- Я был в курсе, что уже больше десяти. Просто подумал, если у кого-то в такое время случится экстренная ситуация, связанная с книгами, он может войти. В противном случае мне пришлось бы свернуть игру.

Он улыбнулся, начиная запаковывать игровое поле обратно в коробку:  
\- Я совершенно не возражаю.

Дерек поднялся и помог Стайлзу собрать игру:  
\- Жаль, что все закончилось. Время так быстро пролетело. Я бы мог играть еще.

\- Ты мог бы, эм… подняться ко мне наверх и продолжить игру,- предложил Стайлз, бросая в коробку пакетик с паровозами.- Я не так сильно устал и в холодильнике есть пиво.

\- Это звучит действительно здорово,- ответил Дерек.

Голова Стайлза дернулась и он выглядел удивленным.

Дерек рассмеялся:  
\- Не стоит так пугаться.

\- Думаю, я не ожидал, что ты согласишься продолжить играть со мной в настольные игры.

\- Я прекрасно провел время.

Стайлз улыбнулся, и от этого Дереку захотелось улыбнуться в ответ. Когда Стайлз выключил свет в магазине, Дерек схватил свою кожаную куртку и коробку «Билета на поезд». Он вышел из магазина следом за Стайлзом и подождал, пока тот закроет дверь.

 

Стайлз отпер неприметную дверь чуть дальше по улице и Дерек поднялся вместе с ним по узкой лестнице. Она привела к маленькой площадке, в конце которой их ждала еще одна дверь. Переступив порог, Дерек изумленно осмотрелся. Квартира-лофт была невероятно красивой. Дверь вела в просторную гостиную с книжными шкафами во всю стену, забитыми книгами и коллекционными фигурками. Потертый и удобный на вид диван, стоял посреди комнаты, напротив висящего на стене огромного телевизора с плоским экраном. В дальнем углу размещалась крохотная кухонька с обеденным столом, а также Дерек заметил дальнюю дверь, ведущую куда-то направо, где, судя по всему, размещалась спальня Стайлза. Отдаленная стена была ни чем иным, как окнами от пола до потолка.

\- Извини за беспорядок,- сказал Стайлз, наклоняясь, чтобы подобрать с пола худи и швырнув ее на спинку стула.- У меня вечно на уборку времени не хватает.

\- Да все в порядке. Тут мило,- заверил его Дерек, озираясь. Пространство было несколько загроможденным, но обжитым и уютным. Он тут же подошел к шкафам и начал рассматривать их.- Так много книг! Ты все их прочел?

\- Большинство,- ответил Стайлз, присоединяясь к Дереку.- Многие из них - б/у или не продались в магазине, остальные были пожертвованы кем-то и рано или поздно окажутся на первом этаже.

Стайлз отправился к дальнему шкафу, а Дерек пошел за ним.

\- Это – мои любимые книги,- сказал Стайлз.

Это подогрело интерес Дерека. На полках были потрепанные романы в мягких обложках, старые книги в твердых переплетах, а также несколько коллекционных изданий. Большинство книг его совершенно не удивило, но были и те, которые он не ожидал увидеть, как «Гроздья гнева» и прочие произведения Стейнбека, вкупе с приличной коллекцией книг Вирджинии Вульф. 

Дерек рассмеялся, прикоснувшись к корешку романа Томаса Харди:  
\- Я терпеть не могу Харди. Мне пришлось читать «Возвращение на родину» на старшем курсе, но я так и не закончил. Я ее просто возненавидел.

\- Я никогда ее не читал,- усмехнулся Стайлз.- Но мне понравились «Мэр Кэстербриджа» и «Тэсс из рода д’Эрбервиллей».

\- А Курт Воннегут тебе нравится?- уточнил Дерек, подхватив экземпляр «Колыбели для кошки» с полки и открыв ее наугад.- Я его просто обожаю.

\- Прочел «Бойню номер пять» будучи школьником и, чувак, она оставила неизгладимое впечатление.

\- Моя любимая – «Завтрак для чемпионов»,- сознался Дерек, возвращая книгу на место.

Стайлз показал на верхнюю полку пальцем и произнес:  
\- Там стоят любимые книги мамы. Она держала их в своей спальне до самой смерти. Наверное, прочла каждую тысячу раз минимум.

Он потянулся и достал с полки старенькую книжицу в мягком переплете - «Рассказ служанки» Маргарет Этвуд.

\- В детстве, я видел, как она перечитывает этот роман трижды. Она часто обещала обсудить его со мной, когда я стану достаточно взрослым для того, чтобы прочесть его, но умерла прежде, чем я дорос до этой книги.

Стайлз перевернул одну из страниц, с загнутым уголком, выделенным текстом и пометками, выполненными аккуратным мелким почерком. Он провел по краешку пальцем и сказал:

\- Прочтя роман впервые, я захватил его с собой на ее могилу, сидел там и рассказывал ей о своих впечатлениях. 

Он взглянул на Дерека большими блестящими глазами и спросил:  
\- Думаешь, это глупо?

Дерек покачал головой, подавив собственные эмоции:  
\- Нет. Нисколечко не глупо.

Стайлз поставил роман на полку и указал на экземпляр «Острова сокровищ»:  
\- Она читала мне его постоянно, а вон те романы о Гарри Поттере купила тоже для меня. Ну, не все. Она успела прочесть только первые три книги, а остальные мы читали одновременно.

Стайлз опустил руку и сделал шаг назад:  
\- Прости, я, наверняка, утомил тебя.

\- Совсем нет,- возразил Дерек.- Спасибо, что поделился со мной этим.

Они просто молча стояли, глядя друг на друга. Наконец, взглянув на книги, Дерек произнес:  
\- Я просто очень люблю читать.

\- Если тебе приглянулось что-то, можешь одолжить,- предложил Стайлз, возвращаясь к журнальному столику и поднимая коробку с игрой.

\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил его Дерек, просматривая заглавия.- Я поймаю тебя на слове.

Он взял с полки несколько книг, просмотрел и вернул на место. Наконец, двумя романами в руках, он присоединился к Стайлзу у обеденного столика рядом с окном. На улице все еще лило, как из ведра.

\- Я выбрал две. Надеюсь, ты не против?

\- Потрясающе!- воскликнул Стайлз, увидев названия.- Поверь, по этим я скучать не стану.

Он передал Дереку карточки с поездами:  
\- А теперь будь полезен и перемешай вот это.

 

Они играли в течении нескольких часов. Стайлз пару раз бегал к холодильнику за пивом в процессе, отполировав все пакетом чипсов с баночкой сальсы и коробкой бейгелей с начинкой. 

После пятой игры, которую выиграл Дерек, Стайлз взглянул на свой телефон и воскликнул:  
\- Черт! Уже три часа ночи!

\- Серьезно, что ли?- переспросил Дерек, снимая очки и потирая глаза.- Господи, а не скажешь, что мы так долго играли!

\- Нас засосало в пучину настольных игр,- ответил Стайлз.- Она почти так же беспощадна, как пучина видеоигр. 

\- Пожалуй, мне пора восвояси,- нехотя заявил Дерек, водрузив очки обратно на нос.- Хоть я бы остался поиграть еще.

Он выглянул в окно. Дождь и не думал прекращаться.  
\- Просто не дождусь, как поеду по такой погоде домой.

\- А где ты живешь?- полюбопытствовал Стайлз, поднимаясь и потягиваясь.

\- Рядом с заповедником,- ответил Дерек.- Это недалеко. Всего минут двадцать езды отсюда. Но дождь все еще идет.

\- Не беспокойся насчет игры,- махнул рукой Стайлз.- Я уберу все утром.

\- Тебе завтра обязательно рано вставать?- осведомился Дерек, натягивая кожаную куртку.

\- Не-а, мой друг Айзек завтра работает. Он берет те смены, в которые я не работаю, так что можно немного проспать.

\- Прекрасно. Теперь меня не будет грызть чувство вины,- улыбнулся Дерек, направляясь к двери.

На пороге Стайлз протянул ему зонт, висевший на стене:  
\- Вот, возьми это. Не стоит рисковать промочить эту куртку. 

\- Спасибо,- ответил Дерек. Он просто стоял у двери, не двигаясь, и смотрел на Стайлза.- Нам стоит повторить это. Я прекрасно провел вечер.

\- Я тоже,- кивнул Стайлз.- Я «за» настольные игры в любое время.

\- Спасибо за зонт и пиво,- поблагодарил Дерек, потянувшись к дверной ручке. – Спокойной ночи.

\- Спокойной ночи, Дерек,- Стайлз подарил ему сонную улыбку, которую Дерек невольно вернул. 

Возвращаясь домой под стаккато дождевых капель о ветровое стекло, он осознал, что это был самый потрясающий вечер за очень долгое время.  
№5

В воскресенье за обедом Кора держалась с ним холодно. Дереку было наплевать. Он был выше всего этого. Именно поэтому, оставив своих братьев и сестер внутри, он решил посидеть с отцом на крыльце. Дерек любил быть рядом с отцом, который был тихоней, как он и источником любви к книгам. Они оба устроились в креслах-качалках и читали в уютном молчании. Дерек погрузился в один из романов, одолженных у Стайлза; это был тихий и расслабляющий способ скоротать день.

 

Так было, пока Лора, Кора и Джош вышли на улицу и потревожили их.

\- Кора сказала, что ты бросил Стейси перед самым свиданием в пятницу,- подала голос Лора, садясь на качели.

\- А мы до этого так хорошо сидели здесь, читая,- съязвил Дерек, опуская книгу на колени.

\- Ты вечно что-то читаешь,- отозвался Джош.- Переживешь.

Дерек закатил глаза:  
\- Я ее не бросал, а отменил свидание.

\- Прямо перед началом,- уточнила Кора.

\- Семантика,- фыркнул Дерек.

\- Дерек, ты даже не прилагаешь никаких усилий на встречах с этими людьми,- заявила Лора.

\- Потому что я не хочу никуда ходить!- возмутился Дерек.- Я вам сто раз повторял, что мне это не интересно!

\- Дети, думаю, вам и вашей маме пора оставить Дерека в покое,- произнес отец, захлопнув книгу и положив ее на пол. Он поднял очки на макушку и уставился на троицу, оккупировавшую качели.- Вы отправили его на несколько свиданий, куда он сходил, и не то, чтобы не преуспели в этом. Просто он – взрослый мужчина и сколько бы вы на него не давили вместе с мамой, мнения своего Дерек не поменяет.

\- Почему ты всегда на его стороне?- заныла Лора.

Отец лишь закатил глаза:  
\- Я не принимаю чью-то сторону, Лора. Просто думаю, что с него хватит. Дерек не хочет идти на свидания, а мне, если честно, осточертело слушать, как вы все собачитесь по этому поводу.  
С этими словами отец поднялся и ушел, оставив их на крыльце. Он сказал, что хотел, и на этом конец.

\- Слышала, что папа сказал? Никаких больше свиданий!- заявил Дерек.

\- Чудесно!- фыркнула Кора.- Но ты все равно козел!

\- Замечательно! Зови меня козлом – плевать!

\- Так где же ты был в пятницу?- полюбопытствовала Лора.- Кора говорит, что ждала тебя на пороге, но домой ты так и не явился.

\- Весь вечер играл в настольные игры со Стайлзом.

Его сестры и брат навострили уши, а Лора подала голос:  
\- Стайлз? Кто такой этот Стайлз?

\- Парень, которому принадлежит книжный магазин в городе,- пояснил Дерек.- Я зашел купить книгу, а в результате играл с ним в настольные игры до полуночи.

Кора скрестила руки на груди и ухмыльнулась:  
\- Значит, свидание у тебя все-таки было.

\- Что? Не было никакого свидания!

\- Вы играли с ним в игры целый вечер,- не отступал Джош.- Это звучит, как свидание. Убогое, но все же – свидание.

Дерек тяжело вздохнул:  
\- Нет, это не свидание, потому что Стайлз – всего лишь мой друг.

\- Гм,- промычала Кора.

\- Пофиг,- ответил Дерек, поднимаясь и направляясь к двери.- Думайте, что хотите. Я просто рад, что вся эта хрень со свиданиями закончилась.  
Он зашел в дом, громко хлопнув дверью.

*** 

В первую среду каждого месяца Айзек устраивал в магазине заседание книжного клуба. На этот раз, они обсуждали сборник рассказов Шермана Алекси «Одинокий Рейнджер и кулачные бои Тонто в раю». Стайлз был на седьмом небе от счастья, поскольку они с Айзеком являлись большими фанатами творчества Алекси, но как только заседание клуба началось, он мгновенно пожалел о выборе книги. 

\- Я не поняла ее,- сказала Дебора – домохозяйка средних лет, которая, по подозрениям Стайлза, неровно дышала к Айзеку.- У этих историй даже нет общего персонажа!

\- Общие персонажи появляются время от времени,- заявил Стайлз.- Виктор, Томас Разведи-Огонь и Младшенький.

\- Она мне не понравилась,- надувшись, женщина откинулась на спинку стула.

\- Ладно,- дипломатично начал Айзек.- У кого есть еще какие-то соображения?

\- А вот я решил, что сборник гениальный,- зыркнув на Стайлза, заявил Дейв. Тому едва захотелось закатить глаза.- Нетрадиционный метод повествования и…

Дейв замолчал, когда дверь в магазин приоткрылась и колокольчик над нею громко звякнул. Как только он решил продолжить свою тираду, Стайлз украдкой взглянул на дверь и не мог сдержать улыбку, расцветающую на лице при виде Дерека, подходящего к их кругу, с собственным экземпляром книги в руках.

Свободных мест не осталось, поэтому Стайлз поднялся и указал ему на освободившийся стул. Дерек кивнул в знак благодарности и попытался как можно незаметнее проскользнуть на место, но все таращились на опоздавшего, вопреки попыткам Дейва высказаться.

\- Эм, простите за опоздание?- пробормотал Дерек.

\- Без проблем,- улыбнулся счастливо Стайлз, сделав Джил знак отодвинуться, чтобы он мог втиснуть свой стул поближе к Дереку.- Ты ничего не пропустил. Мы только начали.

\- Добро пожаловать,- начал Айзек.- Мы как раз обменивались первыми впечатлениями. У кого есть какие мысли?

\- Как я уже говорил, до того, как нас прервали…- вмешался Дейв. 

Стайлз проигнорировал Дейва, наблюдая за тем, как Дерек листает собственный экземпляр книги. Он остановился на одной из страниц, а Стайлз заглянул через его плечо, чтобы прочесть выделенные места. Дерек перевернул лист, но Стайлз хлопнул его по ноге, вынуждая возвратиться к предыдущему отрывку, демонстрируя в своей книге, что они подчеркнули одни и те же строки. Парни обменялись улыбками.

Когда Айзек распустил клуб и все присутствующие начали двигаться в сторону закусок, которые они приготовили, Дейв подошел к Стайлзу.

\- Мне понравилось то, что ты сказал о том рассказе,- заявил он.

\- Что конкретно?

\- О побеге от реальности посредством музыки. И цитата была достаточно сильной: «В музыке содержится сильное снадобье». Потрясающе.

Стайлз кивнул, найдя глазами Дерека, который шел к угощению, но в данный момент беседовал с Айзеком. Стайлз улыбнулся Дейву, не желая показаться грубым:  
\- Это мой любимый рассказ Алекси. Обожаю его.

\- И название какое замечательное: «Потому, что мой отец всегда утверждал, что он – единственный индеец, видевший, как Джимми Хендрикс играл «Звездно-полосатое знамя» на фестивале в Вудстоке»!

\- Рад, что книга тебе понравилась,- произнес Стайлз.- Можешь прочесть другие его произведения, например – «Блюз резервации», шикарная книга. Есть еще молодежный роман, он тоже исключительный.

\- Молодежный?- фыркнул Дейв, закатив глаза, на что Стайлз нахмурился.

\- Чувак, не будь снобом,- огрызнулся он.- Молодежные романы классные. Разумеется, некоторые из них никудышные. Но, честно говоря, половина книг для взрослых, которые у меня в продаже - настоящий отстой. Действительно стоящие молодежные книги существуют.

\- Воу, я не хотел тебя обидеть,- рассмеялся Дейв. Стайлзу реально захотелось его ударить.- Я понятия не имел, что ты любишь этот жанр.

\- У меня нет предрассудков в отношении литературы,- отозвался Стайлз.

\- Так, может, порекомендуешь мне парочку молодежных романов, для развития кругозора?- предложил Дейв.

\- Ага, почему бы нет,- сказал Стайлз.- Но тебе лучше поговорить на эту тему с Эллисон. Она – единственная из нас, кто действительно в этом смыслит. Вы с ней знакомы? Она работает по утрам в воскресенье и пятницу.

\- Я бы с большим удовольствием узнал, что нравится тебе,- произнес Дейв, подходя к нему поближе.

\- Эм,- пробормотал Стайлз, пытаясь сообразить, как выйти из создавшегося положения.- Ладно, я могу это сделать.

\- Не дождусь обещанного вечера настольных игр. Смотрю, ты собрал приличную коллекцию,- не отставал Дейв.

\- Э, да, конечно. Я пытался определиться с выбором…

\- Эй,- прервал их Дерек. Стайлз обернулся к нему, вздохнув с облегчением. Дейв наградил подошедшего раздраженным взглядом.- Я взял тебе бурито со стейком, пока их не разобрали.

\- Мой герой,- просиял Стайлз, забирая протянутую ему тарелку.- Дейв, это Дерек. Дерек, это Дейв, один из моих постоянных клиентов.

Дерек протянул руку Дейву и улыбнулся:  
\- Приятно познакомиться.

Стайлз откусил кусочек бурито, но от него не укрылось то, как насмешливо Дейв взглянул на Дерека. 

\- Что привело тебя в книжный клуб? С опозданием, к тому же?- осведомился Дейв.

Стайлз едва не подавился своим бурито, но Дерек и ухом не повел. Скрестив руки на груди, он одарил Дейва ослепительной улыбкой. Как человек, в адрес которого не раз прилетали подобные улыбочки, Стайлз прекрасно знал, что эта была далеко не дружелюбной. Подходящим описанием служило словосочетание «волчий оскал», да и вид у Дерека был при этом такой, словно он готовился отгрызть Дейву башку.

\- Работал допоздна. Проверял тропы возле Каньона Бикон Хиллс, поправлял размытые во время воскресных дождей дороги.

Дейва это не проняло, поэтому Дерек продолжил:  
\- Я видел флаер книжного клуба, когда был здесь в последний раз. Подумал, что это может быть весело.

Повернувшись к Стайлзу, он произнес:  
\- Мне действительно понравилась книга.

\- Классно, чувак,- сказал Стайлз, поворачиваясь к Дейву.- Спасибо, что пришел! Надеюсь, вскоре увидимся!

Дейв выглядел как человек, приготовившийся возражать против его демарша, поэтому Стайлз быстро ретировался, а Дерек увязался следом за ним.

\- Спасибо огромное,- пробормотал Стайлз, подходя к ближайшему столу с угощением.

\- Тебя нужно было спасать, судя по выражению лица,- ткнув его локтем в бок, ответил Дерек.- Я же говорил, что Дейв вознамерился тебя заполучить.

\- Он раньше себя никогда так не вел,- произнес Стайлз.- Какое там личное пространство!

Откусив еще кусочек от своего бурито, он неожиданно обнаружил, что, с чисто технической точки зрения, Дерек стоит к нему гораздо ближе, чем Дейв был до этого. Тот расположился рядом с его локтем, вгрызаясь в собственное бурито и подворовывая чипсы с тарелки Стайлза.

\- Спасибо, что приготовил мне бурито, кстати!

\- Без проблем,- умыкнув гуакамоле с его тарелки, заверил Дерек.- Я решил, что это – прекрасный предлог подойти и прервать ваш разговор.

\- А книга тебе и вправду понравилась?- уточнил Стайлз.

Проглотив пищу, Дерек кивнул:

\- Ага. Некоторые рассказы было непросто понять до конца, но в общем, мне пришлась по вкусу книга. И его стиль изложения понравился. Там масса красивых выражений. А после того, как я закончил книгу, посмотрел «Дымовые сигналы*».

Глаза Стайлза округлись от удивления. Схватив Дерека за плечо свободной рукой, он воскликнул:  
\- Да ты шутишь?! Поверить не могу, что ты знаешь об этом фильме!

\- Закончив книгу, я решил почитать о ней в сети и узнал, что один из рассказов превратили в сценарий для фильма,- пожал плечами Дерек.- Мне он очень понравился.

\- Потому что он потрясающий,- улыбнулся Стайлз, покачав головой и откусив от своего бурито. Прожевав, он добавил:- Поверить не могу, что ты его видел.

\- Твой бойфренд только что ушел,- сообщил Айзек, оказавшись сбоку от него. Стайлз проследил, куда он показывает и увидел Дейва у двери.- Он был весьма недоволен.

Стайлз закатил глаза:  
\- Да какая разница? 

\- Похоже, ты задел его чувства, не уделив достаточного внимания его анализу произведения,- с притворной серьезностью, заметил Айзек. Хмыкнув, он посмотрел на них с Дереком:- А ты был слишком увлечен, заигрывая с Дереком.

Стайлз фыркнул, опешив:  
\- Я не заигрывал, а читал у него через плечо!

\- Скорее - вынюхивал,- возразил Дерек.

Стайлз пожал плечами:  
\- Что тут скажешь? Меня всегда завораживают пометки, которые люди делают во время чтения книг!

Айзек что-то промычал и подарил Стайлзу понимающий взгляд, на что тот поинтересовался:  
\- Так вы познакомились?

\- Да, он подошел и представился,- кивнул Айзек.- Приятно наконец сопоставить лицо с именем, которое столько раз слышал.

Дерек удивленно взглянул на Стайлза:  
\- Ты рассказывал обо мне?

Стайлз почувствовал, что краснеет – его щеки горели. Ему захотелось прибить Айзека на месте.

\- Э, да? Я рассказал, с кем провел пятницу, ну ты понял, играя в настольные игры, как лузер. 

Дерек склонил голову и расхохотался, а Стайлз поймал направленный на них задумчивый взгляд Айзека.

\- Это было довольно весело. Сам едва не поддался соблазну забрести сюда в пятницу, чтобы не повторить это.

Стайлз кивнул с энтузиазмом:  
\- Чувак, действительно стоило это сделать. Мы могли бы подобрать другую игру или снова надрать тебе зад в «Билет на поезд».

Дерек надулся:  
\- П-ффф! В половине из них победителем был я!

\- Эм, я выиграл четыре раза, а ты – два. Не совсем поровну получается.

\- Договорились. Я тебя выжму досуха в следующий раз!

Стайлз фыркнул:  
\- И снова ты со своими двусмысленными намеками по поводу настольных игр!

Дерек сначала растерялся, а потом густо покраснел, поняв, что ляпнул.  
\- Я не это имел в виду! – взволнованно крикнул он, на что Стайлз лишь рассмеялся.

 

Когда все участники книжного клуба разошлись, Айзек и Стайлз принялись убирать бардак, оставшийся на столах.

\- Почему ты не сказал нам, что практически встречаешься с Дереком?- спросил Айзек, пока они работали.

Стайлз уронил тарелки, которые держал.

\- Чего?- пролопотал он, замотав головой.- Я – не… Он не… Мы – не… Нет! Мы не встречаемся! Просто дружим.

\- Что-то не очень похоже,- засомневался Айзек.- Как только он увидел тебя с Дейвом, тут же начал кружить рядом. И я заметил, как вы строили глазки друг другу во время обсуждения книги.

Стайлз уставился на Айзека:  
\- Во-первых, он спас меня от Дейва, который слишком наседал и не нравится мне. Во-вторых, мы не флиртовали.

\- Он приготовил тебе бурито.

\- Что с того?

Айзек закатил глаза:  
\- Ну ты и тормоз, ты в курсе?

\- Отстань, Айзек. Я серьезно.

Стайлз бросил большой ком отходов в мусорный мешок.

\- Он не хочет заводить отношения. Очень ясно дал это понять. Все, на что он жаловался прошедшие несколько недель – на то, как его семья заставляет ходить на тупые свидания вслепую. Так что поверь мне на слово: безнадега полная,- Стайлз горестно вздохнул, швырнув в мусор пустой контейнер из-под риса.- Абсолютно никаких шансов.

\- Хочешь напиться?- предложил Айзек.

\- Да, черт подери!- просиял Стайлз.- Уже звоню Скотту.

*** 

Напиваться в среду - не самая светлая мысль, посетившая Стайлза. В четверг он провалялся в постели целый день, так как с утра работала Эллисон. Вечер он просидел, уронив голову на прилавок и не поднимая, пока не заходил посетитель.

Услышав звон колокольчика, он взвыл и поднял голову. В сторону прилавка шел Дерек, так что Стайлз решил продолжить лежать.

\- Что с тобой стряслось? – спросил Дерек.

\- Кажется, смерть моя пришла,- промычал Стайлз. Доска заглушала его голос.- Айзек – исчадие ада. И Скотт тоже. Я их обоих ненавижу. Больше они мне не друзья. Один - одинешенек я на белом свете остался.

\- Да что случилось?- не на шутку забеспокоился Дерек.

Стайлз простонал, поднимая голову и подпирая ее руками:  
\- Да ничего особенного. Я страдаю. Мы вчера пошли и надрались в дрободан. Я сожалею о том решении.

Дерек закатил глаза, но уголки его рта изогнулись в улыбке:  
\- Это просто смешно. Вчера была среда.

\- Спасибо, мистер календарь,- фыркнул Стайлз, пропустив пятерню сквозь пряди на макушке.- Что ты здесь вообще делаешь? И что это за прикид?

Он едва смог сфокусировать взгляд на Дереке – таким сильным было его похмелье.

На том были очки, узкие камуфляжные брюки, приталенная рубашка в тон и туристические ботинки. Это смотрелось бы смешно на ком-то другом, но на Дерека Стайлзу захотелось наброситься, не сходя с места, и надругаться над его честью прямо на прилавке.

\- А, ты об этом?- взглянув на свои вещи, произнес Дерек.- Моя рабочая одежда. Я не успел заехать домой переодеться.

\- А тебе все так идет?- ляпнул Стайлз.

Дерек удивленно уставился на него, от чего у Стайлза появилось желание заползти под прилавок и схорониться там.

\- Спасибо, наверное? – ухмыльнулся Дерек.- Я заскочил уточнить, серьезно ли ты говорил на счет игры завтра вечером и не будешь и возражать, если я принесу еды?

\- Разумеется, приходи завтра и еду захватить можешь,- отозвался Стайлз.

\- Круто,- кивнул Дерек, схватив наугад книгу со стеллажа «Свидания Вслепую» и положив ее на прилавок.- Я возьму эту, пожалуй.

\- Ты даже описания не прочел,- запротестовал Стайлз, усилием воли заставляя себя подползти к кассе.

\- Да мне не принципиально. Обожаю книги, которые ты заворачиваешь.

Он передал Стайлзу наличные, а тот опустил голову на стол даже не дожидаясь, пока Дерек выйдет. Он едва не подпрыгнул, когда Дерек погладил его по голове.  
\- Бедняжка,- подразнил он, опустив тяжелую горячую ладонь на шею парня. Стайлз пытался сохранять спокойствие, но это было ох как нелегко.- Надеюсь, тебе вскоре полегчает.

\- Спасибо,- проскрипел в ответ Стайлз.

Когда гостя и след простыл, кожа на шее Стайлза все еще горела там, где ее касался Дерек.

*** 

Стайлз не закрывал магазин на целых пятнадцать минут, чтобы смотаться домой и переодеться во что-то более приличное, причесаться или побрызгаться лосьоном – наглая ложь. Ладно, именно так он и сделал. И почувствовал себя полным идиотом, проведя несколько минут перед зеркалом, несколько раз намеренно взъерошивая шевелюру, так, чтобы она выглядела немного небрежной. Он натянул любимую футболку, худи, камуфляжные брюки и надеялся, что смотрится нормально.  
Возможно, Айзек был прав. И он, вероятно, немного нравился Дереку. Поэтому Стайлз из кожи вон лез, чтобы выглядеть привлекательно. Однако, взглянув в зеркало, он понял, что с таким парнем, как Дерек, ему точно ничего не светило. В лучшем случае, его можно было принять за младшего брата – ботана. И чем позже становилось, тем сильнее он падал духом.

Ближе к половине шестого, телефон зазвонил.  
\- «Оригинальная Идея», Стайлз слушает.

\- Привет, это Дерек.

\- Привет!

\- Слушай, мне жутко не хочется этого делать, но мы можем отменить планы на сегодняшний вечер? Короче, звонила моя сестра. Я срочно ей понадобился.

\- О,- сказал Стайлз, приняв отказ очень близко к сердцу.- Да, конечно. Без проблем. Все нормально.

\- Уверен?- уточнил Дерек. Самое обидное, что его голос при этом звучал действительно обеспокоенно.

\- Да, все в порядке. Это ведь всего лишь настольные игры. Они никуда не денутся. Иди, помоги своей сестре.

\- Спасибо! Ты – лучший! Обещаю загладить свою вину перед тобой позже.

Повесив трубку, Стайлз пригладил волосы, посмотрел на свой прикид и почувствовал себя полным идиотом. И на что он только надеялся?

*** 

Ближе к девяти, добавляя последние штрихи к замку, который он нарисовал на недавно завернутой книге, Стайлз услышал, как дверь в магазин с грохотом распахнулась. Дерек несся ему навстречу и на его лице читалось желание убивать. Стайлз даже немного сдрейфил. 

\- Дерек, что случилось?- спросил он.

\- Я перебью свою семейку,- заявил Дерек, кипя от злости.- Это же просто смешно! Знаешь, что они учудили?

Он так уставился на Стайлза, что тот постарался слиться с обоями, хоть и знал, что взгляд адресован не ему лично.

\- Они отправили меня на групповое свидание! Помнишь то мероприятие, о котором говорила сестра? Плохо замаскированное свидание вслепую. Лора и Коннор – и даже их вторые половины – все приложили руку к этому! Она позвала меня на ужин с дальней родственницей, которая проездом в городе. И знаешь, что? Никакой родственницы не было!

Стайлз расхохотался, прежде чем смог прикусить язык. Увидев, каким убийственным взглядом на него уставился Дерек, он прикрыл рот ладонью:  
\- Прости! Это совершенно не смешно! Хотя, нет, беру свои слова обратно!

И как он не пытался подавить смех, пару раз все же хихикнул.

\- Ну, спасибо!- надулся Дерек, поворачиваясь, чтобы вылететь в гневе из магазина, но Стайлз перегнулся через прилавок и схватил его за руку:  
\- Прости, чувак, я не со зла… Твоя семейка – они совсем чокнутые, да?

\- Чрезвычайно. 

Дерек схватил со стеллажа книгу, не глядя на обложку и бросил на прилавок:  
\- Беру.

\- Ты хоть предыдущую дочитал, которую вчера купил?- осведомился Стайлз. 

\- Нет, но вечерок предстоит длинный, так что мне нужно чем-то отвлечься.

\- У меня возникла идея. Дай мне минутку.

Стайлз умчался в дальний конец магазина, нашел книгу, завернул ее и написал на обложке:

«Книга из серии «Нах*й Свидания Вслепую»  
Мистика – ибо для меня загадка, почему они не оставят тебя в покое;  
Действие происходит в космосе – ведь они точно не от мира сего;  
Сатира – потому что это смешно, чувак;  
Романтикой не пахнет – из-за свиданий вслепую - нах*й их!».

Стайлз нарисовал кучу хмурых смайликов и провозгласил свой шедевр завершенным. Когда он протянул книгу Дереку, тот захихикал, прочитав первую строку. Он пробежался по описанию взглядом и заметно успокоился, а под конец и вовсе от души рассмеялся.

\- Нелепо,- изрек Дерек, повеселев.- Спасибо, мне нужно было посмеяться. 

\- Не самое удачное из моих произведений, но я наваял его примерно за три секунды!

\- Миссия завершена, как мне кажется,- протягивая ему деньги и засовывая книгу в подмышку, произнес Дерек.- Прости, что вот так отменил наши планы.

\- Ничего страшного,- отмахнулся Стайлз.

\- Не правда,- настаивал Дерек.- Позволь мне загладить свою вину.

\- Ну-ууу, ладно.

Сердце Стайлза колотилось, как бешеное, а все тело трепетало в предвкушении.

\- С меня ужин. До следующего вечера настольных игр.

Сердце на тот момент так сильно билось, что грозилось вот-вот вырваться из груди. Он старался не придавать словам слишком большого значения, но это было не просто, учитывая, что Дерек только что пообещал ему ужин. Стайлз почти удивился, не обнаружив вокруг своей головы танцующих мультяшных сердечек. 

\- Да,- произнес он, неловко подняв руку и взъерошив волосы.- То есть, ты не обязан этого делать. Ничего страшного не случилось, но от халявной еды я отказываться не стану.

\- Отлично. Все, что пожелаешь.

\- Серьезно? Тогда стейк и лобстеры. 

\- Спокойной ночи, Стайлз,- улыбнулся Дерек.

После его ухода Стайлз пытался не сильно радоваться. И, вполне возможно, ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, но он просто был не в состоянии стереть широкую ухмылку с лица.

 

Примечание к части

Итак, если вы видите эту надпись, значит мы с вами находимся на экваторе истории)) Ура! И спасибо всем, кто ждал и поддерживал меня оценками и комментариями!

* Автором сценария к фильму "Дымовые сигналы" выступил сам Шерман Алекси, автор упомянутого сборника.  
№6

Дерек был чертовски зол на свою родню. Он подумывал о том, чтобы пропустить семейный ужин в понедельник, но потом решил, что не настолько сердится. Первые полчаса он испепелял Лору и Коннора взглядом.

\- О, Господи милостивый, Дерек!- воскликнула Лора, когда они сели обедать.- Пора повзрослеть! Ну, подай на нас в суд за то, что мы пытались устроить тебе свидание!

\- Сделать вид, что мы обедаем с двоюродной сестрой, в то время, как мне пришлось пережить неловкий вечер с тобой, Люком, Коннором, Анной и посторонней бабой – это ненормально!- парировал Дерек.- Я же сказал: никаких свиданий вслепую!

\- Не пойму, почему ты так упираешься,- сказал Коннор.- Мы пытались свести тебя с кучей хороших людей! И если бы ты дал кому-то из них шанс, я уверен, что тебе даже понравились бы эти свидания.

\- Но я не хочу знакомиться ни с кем подобным способом! В этом нет ничего романтичного, никакого предвкушения!- Дерек осознал, что говорит это в свете разговора со Стайлзом.- Я хочу ждать с нетерпением встречи с человеком, с которым иду на свидание. Я хочу быть счастливым или изумленным рядом с этим человеком, горевать с ним, бросать ему вызов. Хочу, чтобы он заставлял меня улыбаться, разделял мои интересы, не был слишком серьезен, а умен, но при этом - не мнил о себе слишком многого. Я хочу чувствовать что-то, когда я с ним.

\- А не слишком ли много ты хочешь?- пробормотала Кора.

\- Как по мне, в этом нет ничего плохого,- заявила Талия, положив руку на его плечо, усаживаясь рядом с ним за обеденный стол. Она обменялась взглядами с отцом Дерека и улыбнулась.- Я могу понять желание найти нечто потрясающее. Это то, что у меня есть это с вашим отцом.

\- И это то, что есть у вас с Анной и Люком,- добавил отец, одарив колючим взглядом своих детей и их супругов. Лора и Коннор сникли.- Дерек найдет себе кого-то, когда наступит подходящий момент. Настоящую любовь нельзя подгонять. А если вы это сделаете, все закончится катастрофой.

\- Прости, Дерек,- произнесла Лора.- Я пыталась помочь. Я волнуюсь за тебя.

Дерек закатил глаза:  
\- Я знаю и ценю это, но я счастлив и так. Не пойму, чего вы от меня еще добиваетесь.

\- Итак, договорились: больше никаких свиданий вслепую для Дерека,- всплеснув руками, заключила Талия.- Кто хочет капусты?

 

После обеда вся семья решила сыграть в «Фазу 10»* - одну из немногих игр, рассчитанных на девять игроков. Салли была в игровой комнате, со своими куклами, а Анна и Коннор по очереди приглядывали за ней.

\- Я практически забыл, насколько люблю играть в карты,- сказал Дерек, сливаясь.- Надо будет отнести это в магазин к Стайлзу в следующий раз, когда мы устроим вечер настольных игр.

\- Так ты ходил на еще одно свидание с тем парнем из книжного?- фыркнула Кора.

\- Не было свидания. И я говорил тебе, что мы просто друзья,- рассердился Дерек.

\- Кора,- предостерегла ее Талия.- Оставь брата в покое.

Она повернулась к сыну и произнесла:  
\- Я рада, что ты проводишь время с новым знакомым. Так он – хозяин того книжного в центре? Кажется, мы встречались на заседаниях «Ротари» клуба. Такой темноволосый, худенький, симпатичный?

\- Если добавить к этому «невероятно раздражающий», то это наверняка о нем,- кивнул Дерек.

Талия что-то промычала и сбросила карты:  
\- Похоже, мы с ним беседовали пару раз и он показался мне очень милым молодым человеком.

\- А я бывала в его магазине несколько раз. Одна женщина с работы, вроде бы, состоит в их книжном клубе,- припомнила Лора.

\- Я был на их заседании в этом месяце,- признался Дерек, наблюдая, как сливается Джош.- Было весело. Председательствовал друг Стайлза.

Кора, Коннор и Джош уставились на него. Дерек поерзал на стуле.

\- Ты ходил на заседание книжного клуба?- уточнил Коннор.- По собственной воле?

\- Но ты же ненавидишь людей! – вмешался Джош.

Дерек закатил глаза:  
\- Неправда! Хотя начинаю недолюбливать вас всех.

\- А по-моему, это замечательно, Дерек,- одобрила Талия.

\- Мне нравилось состоять в книжном клубе,- заявил отец.- Не помню, почему прекратил туда ходить. Пожалуй, мне стоит найти себе новый клуб и посещать его.

\- Не уверен, что пойду туда еще хоть раз,- пробормотал Дерек.- Большинство из присутствующих были идиотами, но после заседания у нас со Стайлзом была довольно интересная дискуссия о книге.

\- Понятное дело,- хмыкнула Кора.

Талия цыкнула на нее, а Джош дал ей «пять». Это заставило Дерека задуматься над тем, почему он вообще рассказывает хоть что-то своим родственникам.

*** 

В среду у Дерека был выходной. Коннор позвонил и спросил, не хочет ли тот провести время с ним и Салли, возможно – сходить на ланч вместе.

Итак, Коннор забрал его из дома и повез всех троих в город. Но вместо того, чтобы посетить какой-то ресторан, он обнаружил, что брат припарковался на главной улице городка, в самом центре.

\- Что мы здесь делаем?- растерялся Дерек.- Салли еще слишком мала для того, чтобы обедать в «Анжело».

\- Мы приехали на чтение детской истории,- ответил Коннор улыбаясь.- Слышишь, Салли? Мы идем на детскую историю!

\- Ура!- закричала Салли, подпрыгивая в своем кресле.  
Дерек глянул на вывеску «Оригинальной идеи» и нахмурился.

\- Ты сделал это нарочно,- повернувшись к брату, уставился на него Дерек.- Лора подговорила?

Коннор оскалился:  
\- Я возмущен данной инсинуацией. Просто увидел, что в магазине твоего друга по средам читают детские истории, когда наткнулся на их вэбсайт. Я подумал, что это может понравиться Салли и что ты захочешь поехать с нами.

Дерек ни на секунду ему не поверил:  
\- Наглая ложь и я тебя ненавижу.

\- Да, да, я в курсе,- рассмеялся Коннор, вытаскивая Салли с заднего сидения. Девочка мгновенно подбежала к дяде и схватила его за руку.

\- Куда мы идем?- спросила она, глядя на Дерека снизу вверх.

\- Вон в тот магазин,- ответил Дерек, показав пальцем направление.

 

Таким забитым магазин он еще никогда не видел. Там была уйма малышни с разномастными родителями, собравшимися вокруг них. Многие уже успели усесться на ковер в задней части магазина, лицом к пустующему стулу, но было и достаточно бегающих между стеллажами. Дерек поежился: за исключением своей племянницы, он детей ненавидел. 

В этот момент, он заметил переодетого в костюм Стайлза, читавшего историю малышам разными смешными голосами и понял, что теперь просто обязан остаться.

\- Добро пожаловать на чтение детских историй с Эллисон. Вы можете занять свои – о, божечки! Дерек!- воскликнул Стайлз, едва увидев Дерека рядом с Коннором.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь?- пискнул он.

Дерек, рассмотрев парня получше, не смог удержаться от смеха, а тот надулся:  
\- Можешь ржать, сколько влезет, придурок. Я делаю это ради детей.

Лицо парня было раскрашено под собачку, а на голове был обруч с меховыми щенячьими ушами.

\- Ты странно выглядишь.

\- А я думаю, что это мило,- воскликнула Салли. 

Стайлз переключился на нее и улыбнулся:

\- А ты, значит, та самая племянница, которая любит волков.

Рот Салли округлился буквой «о» от удивления.

\- Откуда ты знаешь, что они мне нравятся?- сузив глаза и посмотрев на парня с подозрением, осведомилась девочка.- Я тебя не знаю, а мама с папой говорят, что разговаривать с незнакомцами нельзя, а ты и есть незнакомец и я в курсе, что люблю волков, но без понятия, кто ты такой!

Дерек изобразил кашель, чтобы скрыть смех. Стайлз слушал тираду Салли, пытаясь уловить смысл и его глаза становились все больше с каждым словом. Когда она замолчала, парень произнес: 

\- Твой дядя Дерек мне рассказал. Он купил здесь ту книгу и закладку с волком.

Салли удивленно уставилась на Дерека:

\- Правда?

Девочка повернулась к Стайлзу:  
\- Они мне очень понравились. Кстати, я – Салли и мне уже четыре года.- Малышка показала три пальца, а Дерек терпеливо вытащил из кулачка еще один.- Это – дядя Дерек, а там – мой папа. Скажи, как тебя зовут? Тогда мы больше не будем незнакомцами.

Парень рассмеялся:  
\- Меня зовут Стайлз.

\- Странное имя,- сморщила личико Салли.

\- Салли!- возмутился Дерек.- Так говорить некрасиво!

Девочка посмотрела на дядю и возразила:  
\- Но ведь это правда! А мама с папой говорят, что нельзя врать.

\- Все в порядке,- заверил ее Стайлз.- Имя действительно странное.

\- Стайлз, это мой брат Коннор,- представил его Дерек. Тот улыбался, слушая их с Салли перепалку. Мужчина вытащил свой телефон, что определенно ничего хорошего не сулило. 

\- Так приятно с тобой познакомиться,- сказал Коннор, протягивая парню руку.- Мы наслышаны о тебе.

\- Правда?- удивился Стайлз. 

Дерек почувствовал, что заливается краской от стыда. Ему нестерпимо захотелось врезать брату по яйцам. 

\- Я рассказал им о вечере настольных игр,- быстро уточнил он.

\- О,- улыбнулся Стайлз, поворачиваясь к Коннору.- Замечательно наконец с тобой познакомиться. Дерек много рассказывал о членах своей семьи, так что я рад, что увидел хоть кого-то из них!

\- Все, что он тебе наплел, наверняка наглая ложь,- ответил Коннор.- Дерек у нас в семье самая большая истеричка.

\- Коннор, я думаю, нам пора занимать места,- прервал его Дерек.- Как считаешь?

Он слышал смех Стайлза, а Коннор имел наглость ему улыбнуться.

\- Да, папа!- схватив отца свободной рукой, Салли потащила обоих мужчин вперед.- Идем же!

\- Наслаждайтесь!- крикнул им в след Стайлз.- Эллисон просто чудо! Вам обязательно понравится!

 

После того, как они нашли себе места на самом краю ковра, Дерек наклонился к брату и прошептал на ухо:  
\- Ну ты и козел, ты в курсе?

\- А та решил, что я упущу возможность тебя опозорить?- легонько ударив его по бедру, ухмыльнулся Коннор.- Он довольно милый, Дерек. Мне нравится.

\- Мы не встречаемся!- огрызнулся Дерек.

Коннор лишь пожал плечами:  
\- Не имеет значения. Лора немного обиделась, что я познакомился с парнем раньше нее, а вот Кора назвала его милашкой.

\- Что?- взвыл Дерек, вытянув телефон и обнаружив на нем групповую переписку из семи сообщений. Он открыл ее и увидел, что Коннор умудрился отправить Коре, Лоре и Джошу снимок, сделанный во время их недавней беседы со Стайлзом. В кадре был лишь затылок Дерека, но вот лицо Стайлза попало целиком.

Коннор: «Наглядное доказательство, что Стайлз существует. Милая парочка, правда?» 

Лора: «Ненавижу тебя! Мечтаю познакомиться со Стайлзом. Ты сейчас там? Что вы делаете?»

Джош: «Чувак странно одет. Почему он нарядился собакой?  
Дерек у нас теперь по мохнатикам?»

Коннор: «Детская история в книжном. Салли сейчас болтает с ним».

Лора: «Хочу с ним познакомиться!»

Кора: «Он милый, но по-своему, как странный ботан».

Лора: «Однозначно милый».

Дерек: «Ненавижу. Всех. До одного».

Дерек: «И я не по мохнатикам. Стайлз не мохнатый».

Джош: «Тебе лучше знать».

 

Он засунул телефон в карман, намереваясь игнорировать Коннора. Историю читала симпатичная молодая черноволосая женщина, наряженная Робином Гудом или Меридой или кем-то вроде того, в зеленом средневекового вида костюме, с луком и полным колчаном стрел за спиной, чьи волосы были заплетены в нетугую косу и перекинуты через плечо. Уже минут пять спустя Салли полностью погрузилась в историю, которую читала та женщина, а вот Дерек все еще злился. Поэтому он поднялся, оставив брата и племянницу сидеть на ковре и отправился в дальний конец магазина, где Стайлз рассчитывал очередного покупателя.

\- Настолько история не понравилась?- осведомился Стайлз.- Лично я считаю Эллисон потрясающим чтецом. Именно благодаря ей эта затея вообще находит отклик у аудитории. Будь моя воля, мы бы сейчас читали антологию величайших хитов Ральфа С. Мышки* каждую среду.

\- Я любил те книжки,- улыбнулся Дерек.

\- Я тоже. В четвертом классе нам задали изложение по этой книге, но мама мне ее прочла несколькими годами ранее, так что я начал с Ральфа, но потом отвлекся и закончил совершенно другим произведением, Стивеном Кингом, что ли, за что учитель поставил мне неуд , ведь я проигнорировал данные указания. 

\- Отстой,- кивнул Дерек.

\- Твоя племянница просто очаровательна,- заметил Стайлз, махнув в сторону сидящих на полу.- Гораздо словоохотливее тебя.

\- Что не так и сложно.

\- Ты сейчас гораздо разговорчивее. Ты болтаешь больше, чем позволяешь людям думать о себе.

\- Могу поспорить, что ты тихоней никогда не был,- подначил его Дерек.

Стайлз усмехнулся:

\- Пожалуй, только за книгой. Да и то, папа уверяет, что я читаю вслух, сам того не подозревая. Думаю, он врет. Он убежден, что даже книги не в силах заткнуть мне рот.

\- О, я в этом уверен.

Стайлз показал ему язык, а Дерек закатил глаза, пытаясь не засмеяться.

\- Кстати, твой брат – горячая штучка,- сказал Стайлз.

Дерек нахмурился, агрессивно зыркнув на парня:  
\- Он женат.

Тот факт, что Стайлз сделал комплимент его брату, невероятно бесил Дерека, возможно, из-за того, что Коннор был той еще занозой в заднице.

\- Думаю, кольцо на пальце и четырехлетняя дочь выдают его с потрохами,- закатив глаза, огрызнулся Стайлз.- Простое наблюдение. А что, все Хейлы настолько смехотворно привлекательны?

\- Ты считаешь меня привлекательным?- вырвалось у Дерека, прежде чем он смог прикусить язык.

\- Ха-ха-ха! Очень смешно. Ну, прости, что назвал твоего брата горячим, но это правда. Я уже боюсь знакомиться с остальными членами вашей семьи. Это у вас суперсила такая – как только несколько Хейлов заходит в комнату, всех накрывает волной их привлекательности?

\- О чем ты вообще говоришь?– опешил Дерек.

\- Ну не знаю, это же я здесь нарядился собакой. И пусть я не хожу так каждый день и этот прикид однозначно меня не украшает,- Стайлз беспорядочно замахал руками.- Итак, ты продолжишь столбом стоять или будешь полезен?

Дерек надулся, а Стайлз засиял:  
\- Именно так я и думал! Не против помочь мне рассортировать те коробки со старыми книгами?

Дерек тяжело вздохнул, но куртку снял и закатил рукава:  
\- Все равно это веселее, чем детская история.

\- Я обиделся на тебя от имени Эллисон,- заявил Стайлз, пока Дерек усаживался под прилавком.- Ее истории шикарны.

\- Для тех, кому пять лет.

\- Ну да, чувак, в этом, как бы, вся фишка?- Стайлз глянул на него, как на идиота. И хоть Дерек знал, что парень прав, но все равно дулся на него, вырвав из рук Стайлза протянутую коробку с книгами.

Дерек разложил книги в стопки по жанрам, выбросив самые отвратительные, которые, по мнению Стайлза, все равно бы не продались.

\- Почему люди читают столько романов?- осведомился Дерек, водрузив на кучу еще один роман эпохи регентства с красавчиком, разрывающем корсет дамского платья на обложке. Подборка романтических историй уже была в три раза больше всех остальных.

Восседая на своем стуле, Стайлз пожал плечами:  
\- Людям нравятся истории о любви, причем чем дальше они от реальности, тем лучше. Им подавай дамочек в раздрае, с громадными грудями.

\- Звучит глупо,- проворчал Дерек, добавив в стопку еще один роман.

\- Так и есть. Пробовал читать парочку, чтобы понять, что в них хорошего. Не мое,- подтвердил Стайлз.

\- Пытаюсь представить тебя за чтением вот этого шедевра,- рассмеялся Дерек, подняв «Маркизу Страстей».

\- Мне только исторические и понравились,- хихикнул Стайлз, вводя в программу на компьютере очередное издание.- Так ты сегодня на работу ходил или нет?

\- Нет, у меня смена выпадает на выходные, поэтому сегодня и завтра я в отгуле.

\- А чем ты зарабатываешь на жизнь? Ты никогда не рассказывал.

\- Серьезно? Я работаю на Лесничество. Ремонтирую туристические дорожки, помогаю прокладывать новые, тому подобное. Я также вожу туристов в пешие походы и на каяках, облегчаю планирование экскурсий с ночевкой. 

Стайлз глянул на него сверху вниз:  
\- Звучит действительно здорово. Я никогда в походы не ходил. Дикая природа – не совсем мое, но я всегда считал, что это весело.

\- Можем сходить в поход вместе,- предложил Дерек.- Научу тебя сплавляться на каяках, а ходить в турпоходы и жить в палатках и так легко. 

\- Легко вам, горцам,- подначил его Стайлз.- Вон, даже борода имеется. Осталось найти клетчатую юбку.

Дерек хохотнул.  
\- Очки весь вид портят. Ну, можно сойти за горца - ботана - хипстера?- проворчал он.

\- Все равно классно. Я бы хотел научиться управлять каяком и ходить в походы. Это было бы круто, да?

\- Могу гарантировать, что не дам тебе свалиться с вершины и не скормлю горному льву.

\- Ха-ха-ха! Очень смешно! Но ты ведь пошутил насчет того, что там горные львы водятся, правда?

Дерек лишь загадочно улыбнулся:  
\- Возможно.

 

Когда Эллисон заканчивала историю, Стайлз оставил Дерека под прилавком, чтобы раздать детям наградные листы юных чтецов и наклейки. Уровень шума возрос в несколько раз, так что магазин наполнился воплями и криками детей.

\- Я нашла его, папа! – крикнула Салли, забежав за прилавок.- Он здесь!

Верхняя часть туловища Коннора всплыла над столешницей:  
\- Что ты там делаешь?

\- Да, дядя Дерек,- скрестив руки на груди, нахмурилась девочка.- Ты не остался послушать историю! Мисс Эллисон самая лучшая! Она умеет стрелять из настоящего лука! Папа пообещал заехать в «Волмарт», чтобы купить мне лук и стрелы!

Дерек уставился на Коннора, который поспешил объяснить:  
\- Пластиковые, как ты догадываешься.

Салли села рядом с Дереком, а ее отец не удержался и спросил:  
\- А если серьезно, то чем ты здесь занимаешься?

\- Помогаю Стайлзу сортировать книги, которые пожертвовали его магазину,- Дерек сделал неопределенный жест рукой вокруг себя:- Ему нужна была помощь.

\- О, я уверен, что это – единственная причина, по которой ты застрял с ним под прилавком,- подмигнул ему Коннор, чем заслужил убийственный взгляд брата.

\- О, привет еще раз,- поздоровался с Коннором Стайлз, подходя к прилавку. Обойдя стойку, он улыбнулся: - Похоже, у тебя появилась маленькая помощница!

\- У меня будет лук со стрелами, как у мисс Эллисон,- как ни в чем не бывало, сообщила Салли.

\- Классно,- ответил Стайлз.- Лук и стрелы – очень круто. История тебе понравилась?

\- Лучше всех!- воскликнула девочка.- История была классная. И мисс Эллисон. Мне понравилось, как она читает и я хочу прийти сюда на следующей неделе!

\- Тебе стоит прийти,- подтвердил Стайлз, покружившись у стойки с закладками и выбрав одну с Меридой. – Вот, возьми. Положишь в свою книгу.

\- Мерида! У нее тоже есть лук и стрелы! Смотри, дядя Дерек!- Салли ткнула Дереку закладку в лицо.

\- Очень красивая,- согласился Дерек.

\- Что нужно сказать, Салли?- напомнил Коннор.

\- Спасибо!- девочка подпрыгнула и крепко обняла Стайлза. Тот погладил ее по голове.

\- Не за что.

\- Кажется, пришло время подкрепиться,- заметил Коннор.- Дерек, Салли, попрощайтесь со Стайлзом.

Дерек накуксился на брата, поднимаясь с пола.  
\- Радуйся, что ты в семье единственный ребенок,- шепнул он Стайлзу, взял племянницу за руку и обойдя прилавок вместе с ней.

\- Дерек нас любит,- возразил Коннор.- Просто он вечно хмурый.

\- В этом я даже не сомневаюсь,- рассмеялся Стайлз. Его смех зазвучал еще сильнее, когда он поймал уничтожающий взгляд Дерека.- Не надо смотреть на меня, как на предателя. Я называю вещи своими именами. Очевидно, хмурожопики мне по душе, раз твоя кислая физиономия еще не надоела.

\- До свидания, Стайлз,- отозвался Дерек, уводя племянницу за руку, в расстроенных чувствах. Та окликнула Эллисон и воодушевленно замахала ей, проходя по магазину. Эллисон улыбнулась и помахала в ответ, назвав девочку по имени, добавив, что надеется увидеть ее на следующей неделе.

Когда они вышли на улицу, Коннор сказал:  
\- Тот парень так на тебя запал.

\- Неправда,- огрызнулся Дерек.

Брат пожал плечами:  
\- Я всего лишь хотел сказать, что полностью его одобряю.

И почему-то это заставило Дерека улыбнуться.

 

Примечание к части

* "Фаза 10" - карточная игра.  
http://ru.wikihow.com/%D0%B8%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%82%D1%8C-%D0%B2-%D0%A4%D0%B0%D0%B7%D1%83-10

* "Ральф С. Мышка" - детская книга Беверли Клири.  
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ralph_S._Mouse  
№7

\- Дерек однозначно горячий, Стайлз,- сказала Эллисон, когда толпа, приходившая послушать детскую историю, рассосалась.- И он на тебя точно запал.

Стайлз фыркнул:  
\- Нет, конечно!

Эллисон посмотрела на него с явным сомнением:  
\- Айзек рассказывал мне о книжном клубе. И если принять во внимание сегодняшний день… Он и пары минут не выдержал, сразу бросился сюда, к тебе.

\- Никуда он не бросался. Просто помог мне рассортировать книги.

Эллисон пожала плечами:  
\- Ты знаешь его лучше, чем я, но мне все равно кажется, что шансы у тебя есть. Поверь в себя, Стайлз. Ты потрясающий.

\- Я - не идиот,- возразил Стайлз.- И без того понятно, что никто настолько красивый, как Дерек, на меня не западет. Я имею в виду, что мое лицо раскрашено под собаку. Стыд, да и только, правда?

\- Не думаю, что ему было до этого дело. Ты ему нравишься, хоть с краской, хоть без,- настаивала Эллисон.

\- Вот так утешила,- съязвил Стайлз.

*** 

Протирая пыль на полках, Стайлз подпевал композициям из плей-листа и пританцовывал, когда звякнул колокольчик над входной дверью. Он обернулся и заметил, как две красивые темноволосые женщины вошли в его магазин и тут же уронил перьевой пыльник. 

\- П-привет,- пробормотал он, наклонившись, чтобы поднять инвентарь.- Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь?

\- Нет,- ответила одна из вошедших, послав ему улыбку, которую скорее можно было принять за хищную, чем дружескую. Ее глаза, однако, поражали. Стайлз даже немного испугался и мгновенно захотел спрятаться под прилавком.

\- Просто смотрим,- самодовольно ухмыльнулась вторая.

\- Ну-ууу ладно. Эм… Позовите, если понадобится моя помощь,- неуверенно промямлил Стайлз.

\- Разумеется.

Стайлз скрылся за прилавком, начав вводить в систему новые поступления. Женщины рассматривали ассортимент, но при этом держались в поле зрения. Дважды посмотрев на них, Стайлз заметил, что та, с пугающим взглядом, не сводит с него глаз. Он не знал, что и думать.

Когда они подошли с товаром к кассе, та женщина сказала:  
\- Милое местечко. Владелец – вы?

\- Да?- отозвался Стайлз, схватив обе выбранные нею книги.

\- Как-то вы неуверенно отвечаете,- заметила вторая. В ее внешности было нечто знакомое, но Стайлз не мог сообразить, что конкретно.

\- Магазин мой,- заверил Стайлз, побивая книги.- Хозяин - я.

\- Очень мило,- произнесла первая женщина.

Они обе пристально на него смотрели, пока он рассчитывался с первой и пробивал покупки второй. Стайлз растерялся и не совсем понимал, что происходит, но у него создалось впечатление, что женщины его изучают. Он не мог взять в толк, зачем.

\- Ладно,- сказала первая.- Удачного дня.

\- Взаимно,- кивнул Стайлз, помахав им в след, когда женщины обернулись у самой двери, чтобы посмотреть на него еще разок. Вторая что-то шепнула первой и они рассмеялись.

Стайлз решил, что это было самое странное происшествие за последнее время.

*** 

Дерек заглянул в магазин в четверг вечером. Стайлз засиял, едва увидел его:  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь?

Он посмотрел на одежду мужчины и заметил:  
\- Не похоже, что ты пришел на свидание.

\- Что не так с моей одеждой?- осведомился Дерек.

\- Ничего,- заверил Стайлз, едва сдержавшись, чтобы не расписать в подробностях, как классно те джинсы натянуты в паху и на бедрах. 

\- Мне завтра вечером на работу, поэтому я решил заскочить, может выберу себе книгу, чтобы скрасить вечер,- пожал плечами Дерек.

\- Ты ночью будешь тропы проверять? На самом деле?

\- Нет, это экскурсия с ночевкой.

\- Но… холодно же будет!

Дерек посмотрел на него уныло:  
\- Вообще-то, люди ходят в походы в холодную погоду. Зимний отдых в палатках иногда гораздо предпочтительнее летнего. Просто теплее оденься. Перчатки, шапка, шарф, теплые носки, дополнительная рубашка. Разведи костер и захвати побольше одеял.

\- Сказал горец.

\- Я не горец,- тяжело вздохнул Дерек.

\- Так ты сегодня занят? Я думал, раз мы оба здесь, то…

\- Настольные игры?- улыбнулся Дерек.

\- Ага. Ты бы спас меня от скуки.

\- Ну, в таком случае,- Дерек снял куртку и подтянул столик и стулья к кассе. Пока Стайлз выбирал игру, он спросил:- Ты не против попробовать что-то новенькое?

Стайлз обернулся:  
\- Что ты задумал?

\- Две колоды карт найдется?

Стайлз уселся напротив него, слушая правила «Канасты*». Он когда-то играл в эту игру, но деталей уже не помнил. Ему было все равно, чем заниматься; Стайлз просто был рад, что Дерек рядом и это все, что имело для него значение. Даже если отбросить притяжение и влюбленность, ему просто нравилось, какие чувства вызывало в нем присутствие этого человека. Стайлз уже не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз кто-то заставлял его улыбаться так, как Дерек.

\- Итак, парковый рейнджер?- осведомился он во время игры.- Не самая распространенная должность.

Дерек лишь пожал плечами, вытягивая две карты:  
\- Я люблю бывать на природе. Раньше мы всей семьей  
постоянно выбирались с рюкзаками, жили в палатках. И я подумал: а почему бы и нет?

\- А я хотел стать стражем порядка, как папа, и даже в университете выбрал специализацию «криминальная психология».

\- Ха,- фыркнул Дерек, скидывая карты.- Ни за что не угадал бы, что ты – криминальный психолог. Ты не выглядишь слишком…

Дерек взмахнул руками, а Стайлз ждал, пока он закончит.

\- Каким?

\- Похожим на копа. Ты просто такой… дерганый и болтливый.

\- И хоть это правда, звучит не очень приятно,- добавил Стайлз, состроив Дереку самую раздраженную мину, на которую был способен.- В детективной работе мне равных нет и я отличный поисковик. Следствие иногда так меня затягивало, что я выпадал из реальности на несколько дней. Папе и Скотту буквально приходилось за руки оттаскивать меня от книг и компьютера, чтобы заставить поспать, поесть и принять душ.

\- Теперь я начинаю понимать,- кивнул Дерек.- Так почему магазин? С чего вдруг ты решил податься в частные предприниматели? 

\- Это сблизило меня с мамой,- пожал плечами Стайлз.- Мы все время говорили о том, как будем управлять магазином вдвоем, когда я вырасту. Это была одна мечта на двоих: владеть книжным бок о бок с мамой, как только я закончу колледж.

Он грустно улыбнулся, глядя на стол, уносясь мысленно в дальние дали.

\- Последнее, что я от нее услышал – что мы сможем воплотить мечту, потому что она будет здесь, в этих стенах, в каждой книге. Наверняка, прозвучит глупо, но когда я здесь наедине с собой, в тишине, мне кажется, что я ощущаю ее присутствие рядом.

Стайлз вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда ладонь Дерека легла на его руку. Он наблюдал, как большой палец мужчины легонько гладит его через рукав клетчатой рубашки. Стайлз шмыгнул носом и вытер глаза тыльной стороной ладони.

\- Ты, наверняка, думаешь, что я – идиот.

\- Ничего подобного я о тебе не думаю,- мягко заверил Дерек.  
Стайлз опустил руку и посмотрел на него. Выражение лица мужчины было нечитаемым, но в то же время – тяжелым, отчего все нервы в теле Стайлза натянулись, как струны.

\- Ну, ладно,- прочистил горло он, дважды стукнув своей колодой по столу.- Эм… Как насчет того, чтобы выбраться отсюда, заказать что-то на вынос и продолжить игру в моей квартире?

Дерек выпрямился и, к большому сожалению Стайлза, убрал свою ладонь с его руки. Это было неплохо, с другой стороны. За последние несколько минут все стало таким напряженным и у Стайлза плыло перед глазами.

\- Но ведь до закрытия еще несколько часов!

Стайлз пожал плечами:  
\- Сегодня же четверг, а значит дела идут неважно. Плюс, преимущество быть хозяином в том, что сам решаешь, когда закрывать.

Он потер глаза и откинулся назад:  
\- Мне просто нужно уйти отсюда.

\- Представляю себе,- кивнул Дерек.

 

Когда Стайлз закрыл магазин, Дерек отвез его через весь город в один крохотный захолустный бар. Выбравшись из машины, парень растерянно посмотрел на него.

\- Знаю,- сказал Дерек, прокладывая путь к двери.- Он выглядит не ахти, но здесь классные бургеры, картошка фри – еще лучше, а также – приличные бильярдные столы.

\- Ты завоевал меня картошкой фри,- сдался Стайлз.

В баре царил полумрак, а музыкальный автомат воспроизводил около 40 рок хитов. Дерек махнул в сторону бильярда:  
\- Займи нам место, а я схожу за пивом.

Стайлз подошел к одному из столов в дальнем углу и начал собирать шары. Дерек присоединился к нему несколько минут спустя, принеся два бокала с пивом.

\- Бери,- протянул он один Стайлзу, медленно отпивая из второго.

\- Спасибо,- поблагодарил его Стайлз, взяв в руки кий.

Дерек играл гораздо лучше него, что было не удивительно, но Стайлз и не думал сдаваться без боя. Они практически не разговаривали во время партий, однако Стайлз все равно был благодарен за то, что Дерек попробовал его отвлечь. Разговор о маме и то, что он поделился этим с Дереком – слишком много впечатлений для одного вечера.

 

Они перекусили и заканчивали по второму бокалу пива, когда Стайлз заметил мишень для дартса. 

\- Давай сделаем это,- предложил он.- Я сто лет не бросал дротики.

Дерек пропустил его вперед и первый же дротик оказался в стене. Он расхохотался, а Стайлз взвыл:  
\- Да вы издеваетесь, что ли?

Он метнул снова, но на этот раз промазал еще хуже.  
\- Все, сдаюсь. Никакого дартса.

Он бросил третий дротик, но тот рикошетом отскочил от стены и приземлился на пол.

Дерек подобрал разбросанные дротики и встал позади Стайлза. Без особых усилий он метнул все три в мишень. Мужчина повернулся к Стайлзу, весьма довольный собой, а тот заявил:  
\- Я тебя ненавижу.

Допив свое пиво, Дерек предложил:

\- Я принесу нам еще по бокалу и научу тебя играть в дартс.

На момент его возвращения, Стайлз во всю тренировался. Он умудрился один раз попасть в кружочек, но остальные дротики пролетели мимо мишени. Забрав у Дерека свой напиток и сделав большой глоток, он присел за ближайший стол и решился:  
\- Давай сделаем это! Научи меня метать дротики!

Дерек продемонстрировал, как нужно бросать и заставил Стайлза попробовать.

Стоило тому взять дротик в руки, как мужчина покачал головой:  
\- Нет и еще раз нет. Просто… нет.

Подойдя к парню, он подкорректировал его стойку.  
\- Правая нога вперед и,- он постучал по пальцам Стайлза.- Бросай тремя пальцами.

\- Вот так?- осведомился тот, меняя позу.

\- Так, только расслабься.

Дерек положил руку на поясницу Стайлза, пристроившись позади него, что, в свою очередь, совершенно не помогало ему расслабиться. Он четко осознавал, что Дерек всем телом прижимается к его спине, куда он положил руку и как дышал ему на ухо.

\- Ты ведь сможешь это сделать – расслабиться?

\- Я никогда не расслабляюсь.

Стайлз стоял достаточно близко, чтобы ощутить, как вибрирует грудная клетка Дерека, когда он смеется. Он положил свою ладонь поверх руки Стайлза и мягко помассажировал ее, пытаясь расслабить пальцы парня. Тот уставился на эту картину, отмечая про себя, настолько шире рука Дерека и насколько больше пальцы мужчины по сравнению с его тонкими и длинными. От него не ускользнуло движение большого пальца Дерека взад-вперед у основания его запястья.

\- А теперь,- произнес он тихо на ухо Стайлзу.- Смотри прямо на доску, занеси дротик, прицелься, расслабь руку и…- Дерек отвел их руки назад, замахнувшись:- Бросай.

Он повторил все с самого начала, прежде чем скомандовать:  
\- Бросай сейчас!

Стайлз проделал все, как было показано, метнув дротик на этот раз самостоятельно. Тот просвистел в воздухе и приземлился на мишень.

\- В яблочко!

\- Ну, не точно в яблочко,- возразил Стайлз, повернувшись к Дереку и заметив, настолько близко они стояли, так что их лица разделяло каких-то пара сантиметров. Глаза Дерека за стеклами очков блестели, а взгляд на секунду остановился на губах парня, прежде чем скользнуть вверх.

\- Еще одна попытка,- потребовал он, попятившись назад и тем самым лишив Стайлза опоры.

Новый дротик угодил в мишень.

\- Видишь? У тебя получается.

\- Спасибо,- ответил Стайлз, немного задыхаясь.

Дерек лишь молча кивнул, отпив из своего бокала, но Стайлз мог поклясться, что видел, как покраснела его шея. Они играли в дартс еще некоторое время, а потом Дерек предложил партейку в бильярд. Больше мужчина к нему не прикасался и Стайлз был разочарован этим. Он знал, что это глупо, просто сегодня все было немного по-другому и создавалось впечатление, что он нравится Дереку и, возможно, тот хотел быть больше, чем просто другом. Но показав Стайлзу, как правильно метать дротики, Дерек тщательно держал дистанцию.

Когда он вернулся за стол с чеком в руках, Стайлз осведомился:  
\- Сколько я тебе должен?

\- Я угощаю,- отмахнулся Дерек.

\- Чувак, мы выпили по четыре пива и поужинали. Так сколько с меня?

Дерек старался не смотреть на него, засунув чек в карман куртки:  
\- Все уже оплачено, идея приехать сюда была моей, плюс – я задолжал тебе ужин, помнишь?

Стайлз собирался настоять на своем, но Дерек направился к выходу. Подходя вместе с ним к машине, парень старался не особенно задумываться над тем, что Дерек купил ему пиво и оплатил еду. На обратном пути к квартире Стайлза, они не разговаривали. От выпитого алкоголя, Стайлз клевал носом и не знал, что сказать. Все его тело буквально вибрировало от повисшего в воздухе напряжения, хоть ему и казалось, что это – всего лишь игра воображения. Он просто хотел домой и спать. Возможно, утром все станет понятнее. 

 

Дерек подъехал на свободное место перед зданием магазина и припарковался.  
\- Я замечательно провел вечер,- произнес он, поерзав в кресле.

\- Я тоже,- кивнул Стайлз.- Спасибо, что вытащил. Мне это было необходимо. Я слишком много времени провожу в магазине.

Дерек улыбнулся ему и парень почувствовал, как сердце в груди совершило кульбит. Выглядело так, словно Дерек хотел что-то сказать, но вовремя остановился. Стайлз потянулся к дверной ручке:  
\- Еще раз спасибо.

Дерек кивнул.

\- Увидимся позже.

\- Спокойной ночи, Стайлз.

\- Взаимно.

Стайлз выбрался из машины. Мысли путались, а тело горело. На часах было чуть больше одиннадцати, когда он переступил порог собственной квартиры, поэтому он быстро разделся и заполз в кровать. К тому моменту, как он немного успокоился, уже перевалило за полночь.

*** 

Каждую пятницу Стайлз завтракал в «Ротари». Он не был ни с кем по-настоящему близко знаком, потому что тамошняя публика была гораздо старше него, но все бизнесмены Бикон Хиллс состояли в этом клубе. И, поскольку Стайлз являлся владельцем книжного магазина, это относилось и к нему.  
Он сидел за своим обычным столом, бок о бок с мистером Ханом, которому было за семьдесят, владельцем антикварной лавки, находившейся неподалеку от его книжного, а также – Миссис Буфорд, эксцентричной владелицей цветочного магазина, которой перевалило за восемьдесят.

Стайлз ел оладьи и копался в своем телефоне, когда кто-то уселся рядом с ним.

\- Ты Стайлз, верно?- уточнила Талия Хейл.

Стайлз осмотрелся, чтобы убедиться, что она обращается не к кому-то другому по имени Стайлз.

\- Да?

Она тепло улыбнулась и взяла в руки вилку.  
\- Я решила подсесть к тебе за завтраком, потому что ты выглядел немного одиноким.

\- Да все нормально,- отозвался он.- Еда стоит того, чтобы неловко ерзать на месте во время заседания.

Талия улыбнулась, разрезая оладушку на мелкие кусочки:  
\- Признаю, у меня был маленький скрытый мотив.

Стайлз подождал, пока она выскажется, заинтересовавшись.

\- Ты стал притчей во языцех в нашем доме.

Брови Стайлза изогнулись в недоумении.

\- Кажется, ты дружишь с моим сыном Дереком.

Стайлз открыл рот от удивления, воскликнув:  
\- Так вы его мама?

\- Именно,- кивнула Талия.- Он много о тебе рассказывает. Как и моя внучка. А ту закладку, что ты подарил Салли после детской истории, у нее из рук вырвать невозможно.

Женщина улыбнулась, откусив кусочек и продолжила:  
\- Она была просто очарована тобой, но почему-то утверждала, что ты – песик.

Стайлз рассмеялся:  
\- О, я был загримирован в собачку для детской истории. Так было задумано.

\- Тогда понятно,- ответила Талия.- Хоть Салли способна врать не краснея.

Стайлз не знал, как реагировать на ее реплику, поэтому засунул в рот оладушку.

\- Дерек говорил, у вас был вечер настольных игр.

\- Он рассказал вам об этом?

\- И ему это по-настоящему понравилось,- кивнула Талия.

\- Да. Было весело. Дерек замечательный. И он часто покупает у меня книги. Очень любит читать.

\- Этим он весь в отца. Тот тоже постоянно читает. У нас в семье все любят, но этих двоих от книги не оторвать ни за какие коврижки,- улыбнулась Талия.

\- Я такой же. Вечно что-то читаю. Часто пытаюсь делать что-то, при этом держа книгу в одной руке. Папа запретил мне читать во время приготовления еды, особенно – после того, как случайно поджог бумажные полотенца и курицу, сработала пожарная сигнализация и я порезал палец о лезвие терки.

\- Это так напоминает моего Дерека,- расхохоталась Талия.- Разве что он не настолько неуклюж, как ты о себе рассказываешь.

Ее глаза блестели, когда женщина взглянула на Стайлза и тот заметил фамильное сходство. У Дерека была такая же улыбка и задорный огонек в глазах, как у его матери.

\- А твой папа – шериф, не так ли?

Стайлз кивнув, проглотив апельсиновый сок и поставив стакан на стол.

\- Да, это он.

\- Я его знаю. Хороший человек.

\- Спасибо,- расчувствовался Стайлз.

Президент клуба призвал присутствующих к порядку, и на этом странная беседа с Талией Хейл завершилась. Однако, он продолжал украдкой смотреть на нее, размышляя, что побудило эту женщину подсесть к нему и зачем Дереку понадобилось прожужжать матери все уши, так что ей буквально пришлось подойти познакомиться. И если к этому добавить события прошедшего вечера, то Стайлз запутался, как никогда в жизни.

 

Когда клуб распустили, Стайлз поднялся, а Талия присоединилась к нему на выходе и произнесла:  
\- Я так рада наконец официально с тобой познакомиться.

\- Взаимно,- кивнул он.

\- И ты действительно такой милый, каким Дерек тебя описывал. Тебе стоит прийти к нам домой вместе с ним как-нибудь. У нас громадная библиотека. Убеждена, что тебе там понравится. Он наверняка захочет показать ее тебе.

\- Эм… хорошо?- молвил Стайлз.

Все становилось чудесатее и чудесатее.

\- Удачного дня, Стайлз,- пожелала Талия, пожав ему руку.

А Стайлз отправился к своей машине, не в силах поверить, что наконец позавтракал с мамой Дерека. Самым невероятным было то, что ей не терпелось с ним познакомиться.

Возможно, вся их семейка немного чудаковатая. 

 

 

Примечание к части

* Канаста - карточная игра на две колоды. https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B0  
№8

На выходных Дерек трудился в две смены. Календарь государственного департамента парков и отдыха был забит разнообразными мероприятиями, поэтому ему пришлось провести несколько пеших экскурсий, пару групп на каяках и субботнюю ночь оставаться в палаточном лагере с начинающими туристами. Эти выходные были замечательными, невзирая на понижение температуры, да и сам Дерек совершенно не возражал против работы на свежем воздухе.

В понедельник у них был традиционный семейный ужин, поэтому он отсыпался сколько душе было угодно и слонялся по дому в одном белье, пока не настало время собираться к родителям.

 

Когда все собрались на крыльце, дожидаясь, пока ужин допечется в духовке, Дерек обнаружил, что все наблюдали за ним, за исключением Салли, носившейся по двору с хаски его родителей. Это было странно даже по меркам их семьи.

\- Что?- осведомился наконец он.

Первой заговорила Лора. На ее лице появилась широченная улыбка и выглядела она однозначно легкомысленно.

\- Мы познакомились со Стайлзом,- радостно сообщила она.

Дерек почувствовал, как вся кровь отхлынула от его лица.

\- Мы с Корой ходили в его магазин.

\- Чего? – рассердился Дерек.- Какого черта вы там забыли?

\- Ну он же твой парень,- посмотрев на брата, как на идиота, заявила Кора.

\- Он мне не парень,- зарычал Дерек.

\- Однозначно таким кажется,- возразил Джош.- Судя по фото, которое прислал Коннор, вы двое смотритесь как пара, а не просто друзья.

\- Коннор говорит, тот парень на тебя запал,- вставила Лора.- А ты, судя по поведению, на него.

\- Птичка на хвосте принесла, что вы уютненько смотрелись в «Пабе на Углу»,- торжествующе заключила Кора.

\- Кто тебе сказал?- взревел Дерек.

\- Вас Эрика видела,- пожала плечами Кора.- Спрашивала, кто твой парень.

Дерек вскочил и обвел всех убийственным взглядом. Он ткнул пальцем в каждого по очереди, не в состоянии сформулировать свою мысль – настолько его все разозлило.

С криком: «Держитесь подальше от моей жизни!», он влетел в дом, громко хлопнув дверью. Оказавшись внутри, он направился прямиком в библиотеку и захлопнул за собой и эту дверь.

Почему родня не могла просто оставить его в покое? Он не нуждался в их вмешательстве и назойливом желании разыскать Стайлза. Его жизнь не была каким-то реалити-шоу, поводом для манипулирования или игрой. Они совершенно отбились от рук, сунув нос, куда не следует. Какими бы ни были его чувства к Стайлзу, они не имели на это права.

Дерек замер, проведя пальцами по корешку книги.

Какими бы ни были его чувства к Стайлзу…

А это еще откуда взялось? Чувств к этому парню у него не было, так ведь? Они дружили и не более того. Но стоя посреди библиотеки, он думал о тех моментах, когда Стайлз был рядом, как звучал его смех или увлеченная веселая болтовня о чем угодно. Что-то однозначно было между ними и Дерек не мог это игнорировать. Он чувствовал влечение – горячий ком в груди, чего не было после разрыва с Пейдж. Он вспоминал, как ощущалось тело Стайлза, когда они стояли очень близко в тот вечер; как парень на него смотрел – словно Дерек был чем-то захватывающим, болезненным и потрясающим одновременно; как он разговаривал, постоянно вертясь, пребывая вечно в движении; махал своими длинными пальцами, которые завораживали и бесили в то же время; каким неестественно тихим он был, рассказывая о покойной матери; о том, как горели глаза этого парня, когда Дерек смотрел на него; как трепетали ресницы, касаясь щеки, когда он закрывал глаза; как его губы отвлекали Дерека всякий раз, когда они были вместе и о том счастье, которое он испытывал рядом со Стайлзом – словно все его ощущения были интенсивнее в миллион раз, будто он был самым везучим парнем во Вселенной. 

\- О, Боже,- прошептал Дерек.- Я влюбляюсь в Стайлза.

Он сидел на краю дивана, упираясь локтями в коленки и опустив руки с переплетенными пальцами между ног, когда дверь в библиотеку приоткрылась. Дерек даже не поднял головы, продолжая пялиться на свои туфли.

\- У тебя все в порядке? – поинтересовалась мама, присаживаясь на диван рядом с ним. Она положила ладошку на его руку, а Дерек потянулся за ее прикосновением.

\- То, что они вытворяют, совершенно не смешно,- хрипло пожаловался он.- Это моя жизнь, а не какое-то задание, которое им нужно поскорее сдать и вычеркнуть из списка. Они вдоволь повеселились за мой счет с этими свиданиями, но лезть в отношения со Стайлзом? Я этого не потерплю!

Он злобно сжал пальцы в замок.

\- Потому что он тебе очень дорог?- мягко спросила мама.

Плечи Дерека опустились. Он зажмурился и вздохнул.  
\- Я не хотел, чтобы они оказались правы,- тихо молвил он.- Мы просто дружили или я так считал. Но внезапно все изменилось, а я даже не осознал этого.

\- Ох, солнышко,- вздохнула Талия, поведя ладонью по его руке и плечам, вовлекая в объятия. Дерек поддался ласке, положив голову матери на плечо.- Вы все такие разные, вопреки вашим сходствам.

Она погладила сына по волосам.

\- Ты всегда любил свою жизнь и семью. В юности у тебя было мало друзей, но ты не страдал от этого, потому что мы были рядом. Ты не часто бегал на свидания, занимался спортом и читал, проводил время с Коннором и Лорой. А потом появилась Пейдж, но ты был тем же счастливым и довольным тихоней Дереком,- Талия поцеловала сына в лоб.- Я пожалела о том, что заварила эту кашу со свиданиями вслепую. Я думала, ты развлечешься, что тебе будет полезно проводить больше времени с людьми, которые не связаны с тобой родственными узами.

\- У меня есть Бойд,- ощетинился немного Дерек.

\- Как я уже сказала, с посторонними. Эрика и Бойд - практически члены семьи. 

\- Мама…

\- Знаю,- вздохнула она. Дерек выпрямился, а мать улыбнулась ему.- Ты идеален таким, какой есть, Дерек. Нет ничего дурного в том, чтобы быть интровертом, избегать шумных компаний и предпочитать одиночество.

Дерек заскулил, глянув в сторону двери:  
\- Скажи это им!

\- Они хотели как лучше,- заявила Талия.- Они любят тебя. Это твои братья и сестры, так что доводить тебя до смертоубийства – их священный долг.

Она горестно улыбнулась и добавила:  
\- Ты забываешь, кто мой брат.

Дерек фыркнул, пытаясь переварить все, что мама ему сказала и открытие, которое он недавно совершил.

\- Думаю, я действительно не ровно дышу к нему. Даже очень.

\- Очевидно,- обронила Талия, а сын повернулся и резко посмотрел на нее.- Если ты решил потратить на кого-то свое драгоценное время, он, должно быть, необыкновенный.

Дерек не удержался от стыдливой улыбки, нагнув голову.

\- Боюсь, должна тебе сознаться в кое-чем,- Дерек замер, ожидая с замиранием сердца.- Я завтракала со Стайлзом в «Ротари» в пятницу.

Он сузил глаза:  
\- И ты, мама?

Талии хватило совести состроить виноватое лицо:  
\- Я не удержалась, Дерек. Он ел в одиночестве, а ты о нем столько хорошего рассказывал. Просто захотелось познакомиться с парнем, которым восторгается мой сын.

Она погладила Дерека по щеке:  
\- Он очарователен, Дерек и я понимаю, что ты в нем нашел.

\- Я понятия не имею, что делать дальше. Разве что поубивать своих братьев и сестер.

Талия поцеловала его в щеку, вставая:  
\- Главное – не залей кровью ковры.

Она озорно улыбнулась сыну и оставила его наедине с мыслями.

 

Дерек все еще пялился на свои туфли, вспоминая с улыбкой, как Стайлз сосредоточенно закусывал губу во время игры, когда дверь снова открылась. Он даже не успел опомниться, как одно тело повалило его на диван, а второе приземлилось сверху мгновение спустя. Он расфокусировано моргнул, обнаружив Лору, лежащую у него на груди и Кору, втиснувшуюся между ним и спинкой дивана, полулежащую на сестре. Дерек уставился на них, а Кора щелкнула его по носу.

\- Я с вами обеими не разговариваю,- заявил он.

\- Мы в курсе,- отозвалась Кора.

\- По этой причине мы станем давить на тебя до тех пор, пока ты не передумаешь,- добавила Лора.

\- Хоть ты только что и разговаривал с нами, чисто технически.

\- Семантика,- улыбнулась Лора, наклонившись, чтобы оставить мокрый отрывистый поцелуй на его макушке.- Нам очень жаль, Дерек.

\- Типа того,- уточнила Кора.- Хотя я не совсем понимаю, что же мы сделали плохого. Подумаешь – купили по книжке. И со Стайлзом почти не говорили. И Лора держала себя в руках. А о тебе мы вообще не упоминали.

\- Ух ты,- хмыкнул Дерек.- Прямо таки святые.

Он взвыл от боли, когда Кора вцепилась в его голень.

\- Эй, мама сказала… Какого лешего?!

Все трое повернулись к двери, где стоял Джош, уставившись на них:  
\- Это зрелище вызывает тревогу на стольких уровнях.

\- Оте*ись,- крикнула Кора, ерзая и толкая Дерека в бок, чтобы выпутаться из его хватки.

\- Присоединяйся,- позвала Лора.

Джош пожал плечами и с разбегу запрыгнул на них.

\- Ой, это же моя спина, идиота кусок!

\- Джош, ты мне бедро чуть не сломал!

\- Я не могу дышать!- пожаловался Дерек, пытаясь сообразить, как не превратиться в лепешку под весом троих человек.

\- Перднешь мне под нос – прикончу,- пригрозила Кора.

\- Отличная идея,- одобрил Джош, пытаясь перевернуться на спину.

\- Обед готов,- провозгласил Коннор с порога.- Идеально! Я это сейчас сфоткаю!

Он настроил камеру в тот момент, когда Кора орала на Джоша, обещая разорвать его пополам. Вопреки ощущению, что ему выдалбливают желудок, Дерек расхохотался.

\- Кажется мы сломали Дерека,- заметила Лора.

\- Есть!- провозгласил Коннор, пересекая комнату и смотря сверху вниз на своих младших братьев и сестер:- А можно и мне присоединиться к пирамиде группы поддержки Хейлов? 

\- Запрыгивай!- махнул Джош.- Помоги мне испортить им воздух!

\- Ну ты и злюка!- сказала Лора.

Дерек продолжал смеяться над абсурдностью происходящего. Его братья и сестры были самыми несносными людьми на планете, но он все равно любил их больше всего на свете. Похоже, он плохо разбирался в людях.

Коннор, начавший взбираться на диван, передумал в самый последний момент.

\- Ладно,- скомандовал он «родительским» тоном, как они в шутку это называли.- Немедленно слезайте с Дерека, пока он не задохнулся.

\- Похоже, мы слишком надолго пережали ему кровоснабжение мозга,- произнесла Кора, протискиваясь между Дереком и спинкой. Джош встал, а Лора отползла на другой конец дивана на четвереньках. Джош устроился на ногах Дерека и Коры, в то время как Дерек обвил младшую сестру рукой, позволяя ластиться к себе.

\- Ты не станешь на меня пукать, потому что самый воспитанный из всех моих братьев,- заявила она. Дерек в ответ закатил глаза и рассмеялся.

\- Обед остывает!- позвала Талия с другого конца коридора.- Я не для того готовила, чтобы вы…

Она замолчала, увидев открывшееся ее глазам зрелище:  
\- Мне стоит спрашивать, что происходит?

\- Мы извинялись перед Дереком,- произнесла Лора таким тоном, словно озвучивает очевидные вещи.

\- Едва ли,- фыркнул Дерек.

\- Мама, глянь, какая у меня тут фоточка!- листая снимки на телефоне и протягивая гаджет Талии, просиял Коннор.

Та лишь покачала головой и улыбнулась:  
\- Иногда тяжело воспринимать вас пятерых как взрослых людей, у которых есть семьи и работа. Словно дети малые.

\- Эй!- обиделся Коннор.- Я в этом безобразии не участвовал!

\- Потому что ты нудный!- закричала Лора. 

\- А как же твои взрослые штанишки и «родительские» шуточки?- съязвила Кора. Коннор отмахнулся от нее, а Талия вздохнула.

\- Обнимашки!- крикнула Салли, со всех ног бросаясь на диван и протискиваясь между Джошем и Лорой.

\- Не двигайтесь! Еще один снимок!- щелкнул камерой Коннор.

\- Ваш отец и Анна с Люком ждут внизу.

\- Пусть подождут,- огрызнулся Джош.

\- Они знали, во что влипли, когда женились,- добавила Лора ухмыляясь.

Талия закатила глаза и покачала головой. Выходя из комнаты, она пригрозила:  
\- Не спуститесь через пять минут – останетесь голодными.

\- Она блефует,- фыркнул Джош.

\- Дерек, нам всем очень жаль,- сказал Коннор.

\- Тебя так легко вывести из равновесия,- взъерошив его шевелюру, добавила Кора.- Ты сердишься из-за любой фигни. Это так прикольно. 

\- Кора,- предостерег Коннор.

\- Да, папочка,- спрятав улыбающееся лицо на груди у Дерека, отозвалась Кора.

\- А почему все обнимаются?- глядя на дядю и тетю, переспросила Салли?

\- Мы не станем больше докучать Стайлзу или устраивать тебе новые свидания,- пообещала Лора.

\- Стайлз?!- завопила Салли.- Он – самый лучший! Он был собачкой, тетя Лора! Представляешь? Собачкой!

\- На самом деле, Стайлз не собачка,- исправила племянницу Лора.

\- Лично я его не преследовал,- молвил Джош.- И никого тебе не подсылал, так что мне не за что извиняться.

\- Ты просто недальновидный болван,- заявила Кора.

\- Ой, что-то меня пучит! Приготовьтесь: будет вонять! – объявил Джош.

\- Фу, дядя Джош! Так некрасиво делать! Воспитанные люди так не поступает и пахнет плохо!- скривилась Салли.

Все взрослые расхохотались.  
\- Ладно, пошли ужинать, пока нас мама не поубивала,- вздохнул Коннор, протягивая дочери руку.- Идем, Салли.

\- А как же обнимашки?- не сдвинувшись с места, насупилась та.

\- Салли,- отец сурово посмотрел на дочь и ей ничего не оставалось как только горестно вздохнуть и скатиться с дивана.

\- Хочу обниматься!- надувшись, девочка пронеслась мимо отца.

\- Не бегай по дому!- крикнул он в след Салли.

Джош и Лора поднялись, а Дерек подождал, пока Кора осторожно слезет с него и потом встал сам.

Лора взяла его под руку и пообещала:  
\- Больше никаких попыток вмешаться.

\- Легко тебе говорить, когда я сам запал на Стайлза,- пробормотал Дерек.

\- Что? Серьезно? – вскрикнула Лора.

\- Он что – признал мою правоту? – осведомилась Кора.

Дерек сердито уставился на нее, а Лора предупредила:  
\- Не лезь к нему!

\- Это у нее лучше всего получается,- фыркнул Дерек.

Лора чмокнула его в щеку и добавила:  
\- Рада за тебя. Он довольно милый.

\- Между нами пока ничего не происходит,- уточнил Дерек.

\- Просто подожди немного,- кивнул Коннор, когда они вошли в столовую.

Дерек пытался сосредоточиться на ужине, но не мог думать ни о чем другом, кроме Стайлза.

 

 

№9

Всю неделю Дерек пытался придумать, что делать со Стайлзом. 

Когда наконец наступила пятница, он был настроен решительно. А еще растерялся и запутался. Сердце в груди стучало, как сумасшедшее, стоило ему переступить порог книжного. С его последнего визита прошло больше недели и это был самый большой срок, который он провел без Стайлза с момента начала их дружбы. 

Поправив очки, он подошел к прилавку.

Стайлз был на месте. Там же сидели его друзья. Он узнал Айзека, с которым познакомился на заседании книжного клуба и Эллисон с детской истории, но кроме них присутствовал незнакомый темноволосый парень. Дерек немного сник, приближаясь к ним.

\- Дерек!- воскликнул Стайлз и на его лице расцвела широкая счастливая улыбка. Наблюдая за парнем, Дерек задумался о том, всегда ли Стайлз на него так реагировал, был ли неизменно рад его появлению. Возможно, Дереку это только казалось, но эта улыбка от уха до уха была так широка, что лицо едва не треснуло надвое.

\- Чувак, куда ты запропастился? Я думал, ты пошел на дно после ужасного несчастного случая, сплавляясь на каяках. Даже спросил у твоей мамы за завтраком в «Ротари» сегодня утром, но она лишь рассмеялась в ответ. Поднимать меня на смех – чисто Хейловская фамильная черта, очевидно.

Боже, как же Дерек соскучился по этой чертовой болтовне!

\- На работе завал,- пожал плечами Дерек.- Несколько раз выручал Коннора и Анну, присматривая за Салли.

О том, что он умышленно держался подальше от магазина, потому что струсил, Дерек решил промолчать.

\- А на новые эм… свидания ты не ходил?

Стайлз делал вид, что его это мало интересует, но Дерек подметил, что парень избегал зрительного контакта, бросая взгляды куда-то поверх его плеча.

\- Нет. Мы сильно поругались и они дали мне слово не вмешиваться,- сообщил Дерек.- Так что я победил.

\- Потрясающе,- улыбнулся Стайлз.- Рад, что у тебя все получилось.

\- Итак,- взглянув за спину Стайлза, Дерек заметил три пары весьма любопытных глаз, наблюдавших за их беседой. Айзек ухмылялся, Эллисон широко улыбалась, а третий товарищ смотрел на него с недоверием.- Чем занимаетесь?

\- О,- махнул рукой Стайлз куда-то за спину.- Они помогают мне заворачивать и украшать новые книги для стеллажа «Свидания Вслепую».

Дерек очень хотел пригласить Стайлза на ужин. Даже сводить на свидание, но не мог сказать этого в присутствии его друзей. Но и ничего не делать он тоже не мог. Постучав костяшками пальцев по деревянной столешнице, он предложил:

\- Неплохо бы провести еще один вечер настольных игр или что-то вроде этого в ближайшее время. Кажется, мы выбились из графика.

Стайлз воодушевленно закивал, прикусив губу зубами. Дереку захотелось освободить ее и зацеловать, пока она не покраснеет и не распухнет.

\- Да, определенно. Звучит замечательно.

\- Эм… а когда ты освободишься? Я подумал, что мы могли бы завалиться ко мне домой, потому что все время торчим здесь … и все такое.

«Все такое»?! Дереку захотелось побиться головой о прилавок. 

Большой минус отсутствия свиданий в том, что когда попадается человек, которого хочется пригласить куда-нибудь, ты успеваешь растерять навык и понятия не имеешь, как себя вести. В тридцать два слишком поздно переминаться с ноги на ногу как неловкий подросток, пытающийся набраться смелости, чтобы пригласить кого-то на школьные танцульки. 

\- Ну не знаю,- нахмурился Стайлз.- Мне еще нужно…

\- Я тебя прикрою,- вызвалась Эллисон.- Завтра вечером.

Стайлз повернулся к ней и попытался возразить:  
\- Нет, все нормально. Я…

\- Я настаиваю,- улыбнулась Эллисон.

\- Ладно,- Стайлз повернулся к Дереку.- Хорошо. Как насчет завтрашнего вечера?

\- Завтрашний вечер идеально подходит,- просиял Дерек.- И захвати игры, а то у меня никаких нет.

\- Я в шоке.

Дерек написал свой адрес и номер мобильного на обороте флаера. Выйдя из магазина, он словно парил в воздухе.

*** 

Дерек уставился на собственноручно приготовленный обед и почувствовал себя полным идиотом. Он стряпал для Стайлза. Зачем он это сделал? С какой стати он кашеварил ради парня, которого еще даже не пригласил на свидание? Чтобы его намерения стали еще очевиднее, чем прежде, нужна была только огромная неоновая вывеска, гласящая: «Выбери меня! Я – хороший добытчик!».

Дерек проверил время по мобильному. Стайлз должен был появиться с минуты на минуту, так что прятать улики не было необходимости. Он всей душой надеялся разыграть все как можно непринужденнее и скрыть потуги на романтику (хоть это именно они и были). 

Заметив свет фар подъезжающего джипа, Дерек помчался в спальню и несколько раз проверил свое отражение в зеркале. Он натянул джинсы и какую-то хенли, уложил волосы и даже побрызгался одеколоном.

\- У тебя получится,- сказал он своему отражению.

 

Когда в дверь постучали, он понял, что ничего не получится.  
Вытерев руки о джинсы и нахлобучив очки, он открыл. По ту сторону стоял Стайлз и при виде его сердце в груди Дерека екнуло. На его госте была привычная футболка с принтом, худи и брюки цвета хаки, а вместо укладки – намеренно созданный художественный беспорядок. По мнению Дерека, Стайлз выглядел идеально. Он прижимал к себе коробки с настольными играми одной рукой, а в другой держал упаковку из шести банок пива.

\- Мой скромный вклад.

\- Спасибо,- произнес Дерек, пропуская гостя внутрь.- Легко нашел мой дом?

\- Да,- ответил Стайлз.- Но ты не шутил, когда сказал, что живешь у черта на рогах, чувак.

\- Я люблю природу,- объяснил Дерек, забирая у него из рук пиво.- И уединение.

\- Это для меня не новость,- улыбнулся Стайлз, следуя за Дереком, показывавшим ему свой дом. Они оставили игры в гостиной и пошли по комнатам.

\- Ничего особенного, но мне нравится.

\- Нет, дом чудесный! – возразил Стайлз.- Вполне подходит для лесника.

Дерек закатил глаза. Они зашли на кухню. Когда Дерек засунул пиво в холодильник, он услышал изумленный возглас Стайлза:  
\- Ты… готовил?!

Дерек очень надеялся, что его лицо не стало вишневым:  
\- Ну да. Заказывать сюда еду на вынос бесполезно – отказываются везти, а если купить самому, она остывает по дороге.

Он пожал плечами, а Стайлз начал приподнимать крышки на кастрюлях, заглядывая внутрь.

\- Пожалуйста, скажи, что соус к спагетти магазинный.

Он глянул на Дерека, смущенно уставившегося на кастрюльку.

\- Ты приготовил мне домашний соус?

\- Мамин рецепт. Это совершенно несложно,- ответил Дерек.

Стайлз фыркнул:  
\- После смерти мамы стряпня в семье была на мне. Я кашеварил каждый день для папы учась в колледже, но ни разу не готовил домашний соус для спагетти. Пожалуйста, не говори, что и макароны ты сделал сам!

\- Нет, они как раз покупные, из бакалейного. Но свинью на соус резал я.

Стайлз испустил саркастический смешок:  
\- Обхохочешься, горец.

\- Не стесняйся, угощайся,- вытащив из холодильника две банки содовой, предложил Дерек.- Можем включить какой-то фильм, пока едим, если захочешь, а поиграем после.

\- Отличная идея,- накладывая на тарелку макароны, кивнул Стайлз.

 

Они устроились на диване и включили «Нетфликс». Дерек позволил гостю пролистать каналы и остановить выбор на каком-то боевике. Стайлз то и дело нахваливал стряпню Дерека, (пообещав выкрасть его и заставить готовить спагетти для себя денно и нощно) либо комментировал фильм. Когда с ужином было покончено, Дерек принес им пива и они досмотрели свой боевик. Не отвлекаясь более на еду, Дерек зациклился на том, что Стайлз сидит рядом с ним на диване. Они расположились гораздо ближе, чем взрослые мужчины сидят обычно, особенно – после возвращения Дерека из кухни. Их колени соприкасались, а каждый раз, когда Стайлз жестикулировал в сторону телевизора, его руки задевали Дерековы.

Дереку нестерпимо хотелось сказать что-то Стайлзу, но чем дольше они смотрели фильм, а его гость разносил в пух и прах сюжет, персонажей и научные факты, тем больше он боялся испортить то, что между ними было. Он предпочел оставить все как есть, чем рискнуть испортить все раз и навсегда.  
Руки чесались прикоснуться к Стайлзу, но Дерек просто сидел и подавлял в себе этот порыв.

*** 

Стайлз был почти уверен, что это свидание. Или что-то вроде того. После ухода Дерека, весь вчерашний вечер Эллисон, Скотт и Айзек не давали ему дышать спокойно, пока не разошлись по домам и они согласились, что Дерек пригласил его на не совсем свидание.

Стайлз не верил наветам друзей, пока не увидел, что Дерек вышел открыть ему дверь в той самой хенли, которую обычно одевал на свидания вслепую. И джинсы были те же. А когда он проходил мимо, обоняние подсказало Стайлзу, что и одеколон был аналогичным. Плюс, Дерек приготовил для него ужин! Стайлз был готов обнять его и расцеловать, не сходя с места. Но Дерек чувствовал себя слегка не в своей тарелке, предположительно потому, что они были всего лишь друзьями. Или его смущали свидания как таковые. Итак, Стайлз ел, смотрел фильм и наслаждался обществом Дерека. В голову закралась мысль, что он мог чем-то оттолкнуть мужчину. Тот не появлялся в магазине целую неделю, что было на него не похоже, но при этом больше не ходил на свидания вслепую. И Стайлзу не нравилась идея, что Дерек проводит время с ним лишь чтобы избежать новых свиданий. Стайлз быстро разубедил себя в этом. Они - друзья; это было Стайлзу достоверно известно.

 

Талия Хейл снова подсела к нему за завтраком в «Ротари» и расспрашивала о работе, отце, интересах. Он поинтересовался ее работой, мужем и семьей. Он обнаружил, что ему нравится беседовать с ней. Талия была проста в общении, чего можно было ожидать от матери пятерых детей, но кроме этого, она была мудра, остроумна и саркастична. Чем больше времени они проводили вместе, тем заметнее становилось, от кого Дерек унаследовал большинство черт характера.

\- С Дереком все в порядке?- осведомился он, прощаясь.- Я имею в виду, что вы в хорошем расположении духа, значит он не упал с каяка в реку, не погиб в неравной схватке с медведем гризли, просто он уже неделю не появлялся и я…

Стайлз пожал плечами. Талия сначала растерялась, потом захихикала, ободрительно улыбнувшись:

\- С ним все нормально. Много работы. Нам даже пришлось менять время наших семейных ужинов, чтобы он мог присутствовать.

А потом Дерек наконец появился и Стайлзу только оставалось надеяться, что он не заметил возникших в свой адрес чувств. Его появление у прилавка было сродни восходу солнца.  
И вот до чего он докатился. Мысленно фонтанировал поэтической безвкусицей при виде Дерека. Божечки, он сдурел. Сходил с ума от Дерека.

Они сидели на диване бок о бок, едва прикасаясь друг к другу, но достаточно близко, чтобы Стайлз залипал на том, как коленка Дерека задевала его собственную и насколько крохотным было расстояние между их ладонями, когда Стайлз клал ее рядом с Дерековой на диван. 

Но сильнее они не сблизились. Стайлз размахивал руками (повод прикоснуться к Дереку) и даже придвинулся поближе, пока тот ходил за пивом.

Вместо настольных игр, парни посмотрели два фильма подряд и тело Стайлза отвлекало его постоянно, буквально вибрируя. Просто находиться рядом с Дереком, случайно касаться, в то время, как он настолько умопомрачительно пахнет… Короче, Стайлзу было тяжело сосредоточиться на фильме. Ему хотелось зарыться лицом в шею мужчины, потом взобраться к нему на коленки и… Стайлз прервал ход своей мысли на этом моменте. Последнее, что ему нужно – несвоевременный стояк.  
Когда закончился второй фильм, Стайлз потянулся и взглянул на часы. 

\- Уже довольно поздно. Мне пора домой.

\- Ладно,- ответил Дерек.

Стайлз не хотел уходить. Но вечер прошел странно и он чувствовал себя немного не в своей тарелке, после просмотра двух фильмов, а томление становилось просто невыносимым.  
Дерек проводил его до машины.

\- Уже так темно,- прокомментировал Стайлз, кутаясь в худи и воззрясь на небеса.- А сколько звезд! Иногда, живя в городе, забываешь, как они выглядят.

Дерек тоже посмотрел вверх и от Стайлза не укрылось, насколько расслабленно и умиротворенно он выглядел.

\- Не могу представить, что можно жить где-то, не видя их каждую ночь. Иногда я просто выхожу на улицу, чтобы посмотреть на звезды.

Стайлз ткнул пальцем вверх:  
\- Я знаю, как выглядит Орион и этим мои познания ограничиваются.

Дерек встал позади него, подняв руку. Стайлз едва понимал, куда он показывает, пока горячее дыхание Хейла опаляло его ухо, а тело прижималось к его спине.

\- Вон там, сразу за Орионом, видишь? Это Близнецы.- Он пошевелился и тем самым придвинулся еще ближе к Стайлзу.- Рядом с ним – Рак, дальше – Лев.

\- Тебе виднее,- вздохнул Стайлз, чье сердце пугливым зайчишкой трепетало внутри.- Горец.

Дерек рассмеялся, выдохнув облачко тепла на кожу парня:  
\- Видишь их?

Стайлз отступил, под предлогом насладиться видом, а на самом деле вторгаясь в личное пространство Дерека еще сильнее, пока не оказался прижатым к его груди.

\- Врать не стану. Все, что я вижу – куча белых точек.

\- Значит, придется нарисовать тебе карту,- молвил Дерек тихо, посылая дрожь по всему телу парня.

\- Ладно. Звучит замечательно,- кивнул Стайлз.

Некоторое время никто из них не двигался, пока Дерек не сделал шаг назад, а Стайлз направился к машине.

\- Эм… спасибо за ужин. Он был очень вкусным.

\- В любое время,- улыбнулся Дерек.

Стайлз забрался в машину и всю дорогу домой пытался успокоить свое бешено колотящееся сердце. 

№10

Дерек послал Стайлзу сообщение в понедельник. Это было сэлфи в лесу на фоне внедорожника, виднеющегося в углу. Подпись гласила: «Привет от горца».

Стайлз лишь закатил глаза на банальность, но сделал собственное сэлфи на фоне стопки книг: «Привет от книжного червя».

«Думаю, книжный червь из нас двоих - я».

«Спорное утверждение. Мне принадлежит целый книжный магазин. Это что-то да значит».

«Косвенное доказательство. Суд не примет его во внимание».

Стайлз добавил смайлик и напечатал: «Ты такой неудачник!».

«Рыбак рыбака видит издалека».

«Я больше не стану с тобой общаться. Это слишком отвратительно».

 

С того дня они обменивались СМС постоянно. Писали всякие глупости из разряда кто чем занят или чем завтракал. А еще они обсуждали книги, ведь даже общаясь довольно часто, они не говорили о чтиве так много, как бы хотелось Стайлзу. Он узнал, что слабостью Дерека были классика, детективные истории и все сверхъестественное, особенно – касающееся оборотней. Стайлз признался в том, что прочел уйму молодежных романов, фантастики и мистики. В отличии от Дейва – любителя «Колонизаторов», Дерек не поднял его на смех за чтение подростковой литературы. Вместо этого, он написал: «Кора любит такое. Я читал кое что из рекомендованного ею. Большинство мне понравилось».

«А я вот сверхъестественное почему-то не люблю».

«Даже оборотней?».

«Не-а. Немного чересчур для меня».

 

Они обменивались сэлфи по нескольку раз в день. Дерек за починкой тропы. Стайлз в костюме лиса для детской истории. Снова Стайлз, продрогший и свернувшийся калачиком под одеялом, смотрящий телевизор:  
«Минус квартиры с кучей окон – слишком много сквозняков».

«Кажется, тебя нужно согреть».

«Это предложение?».

Вместо СМС пришло ММС с фотографией. Открыв ее, Стайлз едва не подавился воздухом: на снимке, Дерек лежал в кровати, голый по пояс, в очках, со спутанными волосами и книгой в руке.

«На тебе нет рубашки!».

«Отличная работа, Шерлок! Те детективные романы наконец окупаются!».

«Не будь козлом. Я просто не ожидал, что на меня снизойдет благодать в виде мускулов. Это так ты собирался меня согреть – продемонстрировав, настолько горяч сам?».

Дерек отреагировал грустным смайликом и фразой: «Так ты любишь мускулы?».

Стайлз несколько минут глазел на сообщение, прежде чем ответить. Они определенно флиртовали. Дерек подкатывал к нему! Сначала прислал полуобнаженное сэлфи, а теперь точно флиртовал! Стайлз пытался держать голову на плечах, хоть ему не терпелось пуститься в пляс по квартире.

«Поскольку у меня нет собственных, я нахожу их привлекательными, особенно – у некоторых конкретно взятых индивидуумов».

«Не люблю мускулы».

«Потому что их у тебя хоть отбавляй?».

Дерек послал сердитый смайлик и добавил: «Меня они не привлекают».

«Серьезно? Тяжело поверить».

«Мне нравятся стройные высокие парни с красивыми глазами»

От улыбки у Стайлза заболело лицо, поэтому он написал комментарий о фильме, который смотрел, чтобы сменить тему.

***

В воскресенье по полудню Стайлз читал книгу в пустом магазине, когда услышал колокольчик входной двери. Дерек направлялся прямо к нему. Стайлз почувствовал, как его улыбка расползается по всему лицу.

\- Эй, давненько не виделись!- сказал он.

Они обменивались сообщениями всю неделю, но в магазин Дерек не приходил.

Физиономия Стайлза поморщилась от волнения, ведь Дерек не произнес ни слова и даже не улыбнулся. Вместо этого, он нервно поправил очки, положил на прилавок что-то, завернутое в коричневую бумагу и подтолкнул к Стайлзу.

Тот уставился в замешательстве на небольшой прямоугольный сверток, весь исписанный перманентным маркером.

«Парковый рейнджер.  
Темные волосы, щетина, очки.  
Бывает хмур.  
Может сойти за тихоню.  
Любит настольные игры.  
Обожает читать и бывать на природе.  
Выходец из сумасбродной семейки.  
Ненавидит ходить на свидания вслепую.  
Наконец встретил того, кто стоит потраченного на него времени.  
Пойдешь со мной на свидание?».

Стайлз уставился на сверток. Это было «Свидание Вслепую С Книгой». Его пригласили на свидание при помощи книг.  
Сердце колотилось в груди, а в ушах звенело, пока он перечитывал строки снова и снова.

«Наконец встретил того, кто стоит потраченного на него времени».

Его. Дерек имел в виду Стайлза.

Стайлз поднял голову и обнаружил, что Дерек нервно сверлит его взглядом.

\- Я не знал, как спросить иначе. И, да. Это показалось мне подходящей идеей,- произнес он.

\- Да,- выдохнул Стайлз.- Да, да, да и еще раз да. Я пойду на свидание с тобой. Даже на целую тысячу свиданий.

\- Довольно серьезное обязательство,- ответил с полуулыбкой Дерек.

\- Я вообще серьезно отношусь к «Свиданию Вслепую С Книгой».

\- Ты действительно этого хочешь? Встречаться?- уточнил Дерек.

\- Однозначно. И секса,- кивнул Стайлз.- У меня сто лет его не было.

Дерек моментально покраснел, но заметил:  
\- Я слышал из надежного источника, что тебе нравятся мускулы.

\- А мне кое-кто шепнул, что ты предпочитаешь худощавых парней, так что…

Стайлз улыбнулся, а Дерек смущенно уставился на пол. Это было самое очаровательное зрелище в его жизни – Дерек, смотрящий под ноги, в полном молчании.

Наконец, Стайлз предложил:  
\- Давай поиграем в настольные игры, а то становится неловко.

\- Да,- согласился Дерек, вздохнув с облегчением. Он подошел к стульям:- Классно, что тебе такие вещи даются проще, чем мне.

\- Ничего подобного,- возразил Стайлз.- У меня просто больше практики с неловкими ситуациями.

\- Хорошо, что хоть один из нас умеет с ними справляться.

*** 

Во вторник вечером Дерек и Стайлз пошли на свое первое свидание. Во всяком случае, это было первое официальное свидание, потому что Стайлз был практически уверен, что тот вечер у Дерека дома считается таковым. Возможно, в это понятие вписывалась и вылазка в бар и, однозначно, вечер настольных игр в воскресенье, когда Дерек пригласил его на свидание. Но это было первое настоящее. 

Они отправились на пешую экскурсию. Не просто погулять по лесу, а в темноте.

\- Убить меня на первом свидании – отвратительная мысль,- заявил Стайлз, держась поближе к Дереку.- И, возможно, злой рок.

Луна висела высоко над ними, освещая путь. Стайлз все равно нервничал. В лесу водилось много разного. Звери, которые были не прочь полакомиться ними.

\- Зато будет просто избавиться от тела в чаще,- парировал Дерек.

\- Мне от этого не легче.

\- Стайлз, я этим на жизнь зарабатываю,- остановившись и повернувшись к парню, заметил Дерек. Он поправил на спине рюкзак, полный туристического хлама.- Я знаю этот лес и тропы лучше, чем весь Бикон Хиллс.

\- Но ты сказал, что это – не официальная тропа,- заныл Стайлз, когда они начали двигаться.- Люди не должны бродить здесь, особенно – посреди ночи.

\- А мне можно. Служебное преимущество,- Дерек был весьма доволен собой, а Стайлз все еще сомневался. 

Когда он предложил Стайлзу пойти на прогулку в лес, на его любимое место, в лунную ночь, это казалось таким романтичным, особенно – учитывая, какими глазами тот смотрел на парня. Но сейчас… Стайлз подумал, что не стоило так легко поддаваться чарам Дерека. Вот куда это его завело – на пешую экскурсию в лес, посреди зимы, да еще и ночью.

Было прохладно, но не слишком холодно, потому что Стайлз на совесть укутался. Ему пришлось одолжить кое-какую одежду у Дерека, например – зимнюю спортивную куртку, перчатки, шапку, подходящие носки. По крайней мере, он ничего не отморозил. Это уже плюс.

\- Пришли,- объявил Дерек, опустив рюкзак на землю.  
Они были на полянке, у вершины невысокой горы, в окружении высоких деревьев.

Дерек схватил Стайлза за руку:  
\- Пойдем со мной, я хочу показать тебе кое-что.

Они подошли к краю поляны. Присмотревшись, Стайлз обнаружил, что они стоят у самого обрыва, а перед ними внизу простирается долина. В отдалении виднелись горы, а огромный яркий диск луны освещал им путь с небес. Он заметил огни в окнах нескольких частных домов, но все остальное утопало в серебристо-серых сумерках.

\- Ух ты,- шепнул Стайлз, словно боясь потревожить звенящую тишину.- Невероятно красиво.

Дерек сжал его ладонь:  
\- Теперь понимаешь, почему я хотел разделить это с тобой?

\- Беру свои слова обратно,- ответил Стайлз.- На этот раз. Я все еще жду, когда меня сожрет медведь.

\- Не станет медведь тебя есть,- возразил Дерек, утащив его поближе к месту стоянки.- Разве что - горный лев.

Палатка была небольшой и Дереку не составило особого труда ее установить. Стайлз занялся надувным матрасом и расстелил поверх него одеяла, в то время как Дерек возился с костром. Вскоре парень присел рядом с ним на бревно, а рейнджер вручил ему длинный прутик.

\- Надеюсь, ты запасся зефирками. Помнится, ты обещал мне настоящие впечатления от турпохода.

Дерек закатил глаза, но все же вытащил из рюкзака пакет с зефиром, шоколад и галетное печенье:

\- Я же говорил, что асс в своем деле!

\- О, ты – лучший,- заверил его Стайлз, радостно разрывая пакет с зефиром и засовывая один кусочек в рот, прежде чем насадить второй на палку.

Когда Стайлз начал готовить сморы*, Дерек поморщился:  
\- Ты все делаешь неправильно.

Стайлз уставился на него, затем откусил с преувеличенным энтузиазмом, убедившись, что шоколад и печенье тоже попали в рот, провозгласив:  
\- Ммм, идеально!

\- Пропорции безнадежно нарушены,- запротестовал Дерек.

\- Дерек, это сморы, а не суфле!- возразил Стайлз, поглощая остатки лакомства.- Их невозможно испортить!

\- Аматор!

Они продолжали препираться, готовя сморы, а потом обменялись ними.

\- Шоколада мало,- пожаловался Стайлз.

\- А в этом зефир затмил все остальные вкусы,- парировал Дерек, у которого белая субстанция лезла через край печеньки и капала на запястье.- Это – сынок Зефирного Человека из «Охотников за привидениями».

\- Уже то, что ты пошутил об этом, жутко сексуально,- сообщил ему Стайлз.- Я сейчас так завелся.

И пока Дерек изо всех сил старался не раздавить произведение рук парня, тот провозгласил:  
\- Да я просто бог приготовления сморов!

Дерек сварил горячий какао на костре на двоих и, когда пламя начало затухать, расстелил покрывало на земле. Они легли на спину, укрывшись пледом и смотрели на звездное небо, легонько соприкасаясь тыльной стороной ладоней. Дерек показывал Стайлзу различные созвездия и рассказывал, как они ходили в походы всей семьей, когда он был младше.

\- Мой папа слишком много работал, чтобы находить для этого время,- поведал Стайлз.- Если ему выпадал отгул или начальство заставляло взять отпуск, он не тратил время. Мы оставались дома, смотрели фильмы по телеку вдвоем и тому подобное. А когда мне было лет одиннадцать, он однажды отвез нас со Скоттом в «Диснейленд». Это была лучшая поездка в моей жизни.

Стайлз склонил голову на бок и заметил, что Дерек улыбается ему.

\- Что?

\- Ничего. Всего лишь ты,- ответил мужчина.- Я не дождусь, когда познакомлюсь с твоим отцом, хоть меня это немного нервирует, ведь он – шериф.

\- Просто не забывай, что он зарабатывает на жизнь, запугивая людей, так что это, вероятнее всего, блеф. Ты привыкнешь рано или поздно. На меня же перестало действовать.

Глядя на звезды, они продолжили обсуждать школьные годы и колледж. Стайлз потерял счет времени, лежа рядом с Дереком. И хоть они едва ли касались друг друга – только ладонями, плечами и бедрами, это была самая романтичная ночь из всех, что Стайлз провел с кем-либо.

В этом походе и времени, проведенном вместе под звездным небом было нечто такое… Стайлз понимал, почему Дерек хотел поделиться этим с ним.

\- Звезды напоминают мои книги,- сказал Стайлз неожиданно.

\- Что?

\- Говорю, звезды для тебя – как книги для меня. И деревья. Они окружают нас все время, мы работаем рядом с ними, но они не теряют своего очарования. Мы всякий раз возвращаемся к ним, смотрим часами. Уже само пребывание в их обществе меняет нас.

Стайлз перекатился на бок, опираясь на локоть.

\- Я начинаю понимать. Сегодня я понимаю тебя лучше, чем когда-либо,- он замер на несколько мгновений в тишине, посмотрев на Дерека.- Так что спасибо, что поделился этим со мной.

Дерек протянул руку, коснувшись щеки парня, а затем обвил его шею.

\- Я собираюсь тебя поцеловать прямо сейчас,- заявил Стайлз, начиная склоняться к Дереку.

\- Пожалуйста,- произнес тот хрипло. 

Стайлз прижался к его губам осторожно, почти нерешительно. Губы Дерека были холодными. Он крепче схватил парня и притянул его к себе. Рот Дерека приоткрылся и Стайлз скользнул языком внутрь. Там было горячо. Стайлз закинул ногу на талию мужчины, прижимаясь еще ближе.

Они не двигались несколько мгновений, изучая рты друг друга. Дерек целовался медленно, не торопясь, проталкивая язык в рот парня или прижимаясь губами к его устам. Стайлз не ожидал, что его поцелуи будут такими влажными, но наслаждался ощущениями, которые они дарили. Ему нравилось, как покалывали губы и щеки от щетины Дерека. Да и все тело горело, так что Стайлз запустил пальцы в шевелюру мужчины и легонько потянул за волосы.

\- Стайлз,- простонал тот в поцелуй, когда парень сделал так снова. Дерек остановился на мгновение, выцеловывая его щеки.- Пожалуй, нам стоит переместиться в палатку. 

\- Замечательная идея,- пробормотал Стайлз, начиная возбуждаться и ощущая ответную реакцию Дерека, чья эрекция касалась его бедра.- Здесь так холодно. Моему члену это не понравится. Не хотелось бы наблюдать, как он съеживается.

Дерек улыбнулся и отпрянул, собираясь встать. Ночь казалась еще холоднее теперь, когда они не прижимались друг к другу, поэтому Стайлз льнул к Дереку, как к источнику тепла. Мужчина обвил его руками и поцеловал в висок.

\- Давай убедимся в том, что костер потушен. Иди в палатку. Я скоро присоединюсь к тебе.

\- Не задерживайся,- попросил Стайлз, поспешив внутрь.- Здесь жуть как холодно.

Стайлз уселся в палатке, с торчащими наружу ногами, пока разувался. Он нашел свой вещмешок и сменил брюки хаки на спортивные, добавил еще одну кофту под худи, чтобы не замерзнуть в футболке. Дерек присоединился к нему парой минут позже, сняв ботинки и застегнув палатку, заползая вглубь. Стайлз дал ему время переодеть брюки и закутаться в одеяла с ним.

\- Мы такие сексуальные,- пошутил он.- В спортивках и нескольких слоях одежды. О, детка!

\- Тогда мне нужно тебя согреть, не так ли?- взбираясь на него и обездвиживая, ухмыльнулся Дерек.

\- Что ты задумал?- осведомился Стайлз с улыбкой.

Дерек повел бедрами, а Стайлз застонал и дернулся, когда их эрекции соприкоснулись.

\- Парочку вещей.

\- Так вот чем ты обычно занимаешься в палаточном лагере?- спросил Стайлз, когда Дерек устроился между его разведенных ног, покачивая бедрами.

\- Изредка,- хмыкнул Дерек.- За отдельную плату.

\- Даже и не знаю, хочу ли я встречаться с палаточным жиголо.

Дерек закатил глаза, коснувшись губами его носа:  
-Заткнись уже и целуй меня.

Дерек обвил его руками и прижался крепче, углубляя поцелуй. Дерек потирался бедрами о парня, который был болезненно возбужден и заведен до предела дразнящими движениями члена мужчины через несколько слоев ткани. Их движения были такими легкими и неторопливыми, но Стайлз наслаждался происходящим больше, чем всеми страстными приключениями на одну ночь, которые были у него когда-то. 

Ему нравился вкус губ Дерека, его запах и то, как он касался Стайлза – словно этого парня нужно было холить и лелеять, а также - тяжесть тела мужчины и звуки, которые он издавал, соприкасаясь бедрами или прикусывая его губу в поцелуе.

\- Стайлз,- хрипло шепнул Дерек, прогибаясь в спине и прокладывая дорожку из поцелуев вдоль нижней челюсти, за ухо и вниз по шее, прикусывая ее и заставляя парня громко стонать. Когда мужчина зализывал место очередного укуса, Стайлз понял, что останется синяк и эта мысль приводила его в полный восторг. Он царапал спину мужчины и прижимался бедрами к нему, ища контакта.

\- Я могу спустить в штаны, если мы чего-нибудь не предпримем,- предупредил он несколькими мгновениями позже.- Кстати, запасных брюк я не захватил.

Дерек встал на четвереньки, а Стайлз поспешно стянул вниз свои штаны и белье. Когда его член вырвался на свободу, Дерек все еще пытался выпутаться из штанов одной рукой, поэтому Стайлз помог ему завершить начатое. Он был немного разочарован тем, что не смог как следует разглядеть член Дерека, но когда тот снова оказался между его ног, парню было все равно, потому что их стволы соприкоснулись впервые.

\- Черт, Дерек,- промычал Стайлз, поднимая бедра так, чтобы его член скользил вдоль Дерекова. 

Мужчина крепко поцеловал его, схватив пальцами оба их члена. Стайлз пробормотал что-то неразборчивое, пытаясь совместить болтовню с поцелуем. Все-таки выбрав поцелуи, он потянулся рукой между ног, чтобы подсобить Дереку. Хватка рейнджера была крепкой и уверенной, когда он гладил их стволы. Стайлз пытался удерживать заданный ним ритм, помогая собственной ладонью. Он знал, что долго продержаться не сможет, особенно после того, как Дерек обвел большим пальцем по контуру его головку, размазывая выступившую капельку предэякулята. Стайлз закинул ногу на его талию и притянул мужчину к себе за шею, углубляя поцелуй. Через несколько минут, Стайлз кончил на их животы, приоткрыв рот в момент оргазма.

\- Черт,- промычал ему в губы Дерек, задыхаясь.- Как горячо!

Рука Стайлза замерла, пока он купался в послеоргазменной неге, а член еще дергался в ладони Дерека, продолжавшего сжимать оба ствола. Дерек не на много отстал от него, а когда он замер, Стайлз ощутил, как на животе расплывается теплая лужица. 

\- Черт!- повторил Дерек, наваливаясь на Стайлза, покрывая его лицо легкими быстрыми поцелуями. Стайлз удовлетворенно замычал, запуская пальцы в волосы партнера.

\- Это было… потрясающе,- произнес он, приоткрыв глаза и зацеловывая Дерека до тех пор, пока тот не приподнялся на локтях и уставился на него.

Стайлз усмехнулся, заметив, как перекосились очки на переносице Дерека. Он протянул руку и поправил их.

\- Привет.

\- Привет,- улыбнулся Дерек, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать парня.

Они провели следующие несколько минут, обмениваясь ленивыми поцелуями и ласками. Наконец Дерек отпрянул, достал из рюкзака футболку и вытер их обоих.

\- Поторопись,- заныл Стайлз.- Ты гоняешь холодный воздух.  
Дерек закатил глаза, вытирая свой торс и швыряя футболку в сторону. Стайлз откатился на бок и натянул штаны. Одевшись, Дерек притянул парня к себе и заключил в крепкие объятия.

\- Тепло-то как,- сонно пробормотал Стайлз. Дерек согласно замычал, целуя парня в затылок. 

Они лежали в тишине некоторое время, пока Стайлз не изрек:  
\- Чувак, я обожаю кемпинг.

Дерек улыбнулся куда-то ему в ухо, ерзая в объятиях и постепенно проваливаясь в сон.

*** 

Стайлз был невероятным – Дерек не находил ему подобного для сравнения. Он жутко бесил, так что половину проведенного вместе времени они препирались, но Дереку это нравилось и он ценил каждую проведенную в его обществе минуту.

Их экскурсия была потрясающей. На момент, когда они начали целоваться и притираться друг к другу на покрывалах, Дерек влюбился во все, связанное с этим парнем. А ничего чудеснее, чем прикосновение ладошки Стайлза к его члену он никогда не испытывал. Ну, по крайней мере, он так считал, пока Стайлз не сделал ему неторопливый, обстоятельный минет на следующее утро. Так что Дерек быстро передумал: не было ничего лучше, чем губы Стайлза на его члене.

 

Как только Дерек сообщил семье, что они встречаются, Талия потребовала привести Стайлза в пятницу на обед. 

Итак, они сидели в «Камаро» Дерека, которая везла их к дому его родителей. Стайлз ерзал в кресле. Дерек протянул руку и попытался его успокоить:

\- Не нужно так нервничать.

\- Тебе легко говорить,- отозвался Стайлз.- Я чувствую колоссальное давление. Там будут люди, которые устроили тебе миллиард свиданий вслепую, пытаясь найти подходящего человека. Что, если я не смогу оправдать их ожидания?

Дерек закатил глаза:  
\- Во-первых, свиданий было не так много и, во-вторых, мне все равно, что они думают. И ты им точно понравился, так что вопрос спорный.

Дерек сжал его ладонь и добавил:  
\- Кроме того, моя мама от тебя без ума, а Салли считает самым крутым парнем на свете.

\- Салли четыре года.

\- Дети хорошо разбираются в людях,- заявил Дерек, приподняв ладонь Стайлза и поцеловав ее.

Приближаясь к дому по длинной подъездной дорожке и поравнявшись с рядом деревьев, он обнаружил, что машины всех членов семьи уже были припаркованы во дворе. Он хотел быть морально готовым к тому, что его родственники устроят им со Стайлзом. 

\- Ничего себе! Они живут еще дальше от цивилизации, чем ты!- заметил Стайлз, поворачиваясь и уставившись на мужчину с подозрением:- Начинаю думать, что вся семейка состоит из горцев и серийных убийц, сектантов, а то – и вовсе оборотней.

Дерек расхохотался, остановив машину и выбираясь наружу.

Переплетая пальцы со Стайлзом, он повел парня на крыльцо.  
Прежде чем они успели подойти к дому, дверь распахнулась и в проеме появились Лора и Кора, стоящие бок о бок. Лора широко улыбалась, а Кора удостоила гостя своим вниманием приподняв бровь.

\- И почему меня это не удивляет? – пробормотал Дерек, ступив на крыльцо.

Лора сделала шаг вперед, протянув руку:  
\- Я – Лора, старшая сестра Дерека.- Так приятно наконец познакомиться. Мы наслышаны о тебе.

\- Взаимно,- ответил Стайлз, пожав ее ладонь.

\- Кора,- представилась младшая, кивнув парню.- Как сам?

\- А мы знакомы? – насторожился вдруг Стайлз.- Ваши лица я определенно где-то видел раньше.

\- Они кажутся тебе знакомыми, потому что слишком любопытные и не могут не лезть в чужие дела,- съязвил Дерек, заводя парня в дом. Заметив замешательство на его лице, мужчина добавил:- Они приходили поглазеть на тебя в магазин.

\- Я вас вспомнил! – сказал Стайлз девушкам.- Вы показались мне смутно знакомыми в тот день. Наверное – из-за сходства с Дереком.

Кора подошла к Стайлзу и постучала пальцем по его шее:  
\- Молодец, Дерек. Классика.

Дерек почувствовал, что заливается румянцем, а Стайлз прикрыл засос рукой, покраснев как помидор. Стукнув мужчину, он прошипел:  
\- Ты же говорил, что почти не заметно!

\- Стайлз!!!- закричала Салли, бросаясь с разбегу в его объятия.

\- Привет, Салли,- улыбнулся Стайлз, погладив девочку по голове.

\- Салли, сколько раз тебе говорить – не бегай по дому,- входя в гостиную с Анной, пожурил ее Коннор.- О, привет, Стайлз.

\- Привет,- неловко помахал ему Стайлз.

\- Прости за эту маленькую пиявку,- подойдя к дочери, извинился Коннор.- Салли, немедленно отпусти Стайлза.

\- Нет,- заупрямилась девочка, вцепившись в него еще сильнее.

\- Все нормально,- кивнул Стайлз.- Я не возражаю.

\- А почему ты сегодня не собачка?- спросила Салли.- Я считала тебя собачкой.

\- Я всего лишь притворялся ею для детской истории,- объяснил Стайлз.- Например, на прошлой неделе я был лисичкой.

\- О,- нахмурилась Салли, разворачиваясь и отправляясь к Анне.- Так поступать нехорошо!

\- Что я уже успел натворить?- осведомился озадачено Стайлз у Дерека.

\- Дети. Кто знает? – пожал плечами мужчина.

Остальные члены семьи вскоре присоединились к ним и Дерек представил Стайлза всем по очереди. Талия сжала его в объятиях, а Джош отреагировал на парня с прохладцей, как Кора. Их отец пожал руку гостю и тут же заговорил о книгах.

\- Я рада, что Стайлз здесь,- сказала Талия Дереку, обняв сына и поцеловав в щеку.- Вы прекрасно друг другу подходите.

Дерек улыбнулся, взглянув на своего парня, который обсуждал книги с его отцом, размахивая руками в процессе:  
\- Да, ты права.

 

После обеда Дерек отвел Стайлза в библиотеку. Тот остановился посреди комнаты с открытым ртом, медленно осмотревшись:  
\- Как так получилось, что ты ни разу не рассказывал мне об этом месте, Дерек? Здесь почти столько же книг, как в моем магазине.

Дерек лишь пожал плечами:  
\- Ты преувеличиваешь.

\- Тут туева куча книг!- Стайлз повернулся к Дереку с улыбкой и уточнил:- Твои родители ведь не выгонят нас, если мы заночуем здесь?

Тот подошел к нему ближе и обвил талию парня руками:  
\- Зачем спрашиваешь? Планируешь заблудиться тут?

\- О, да,- ответил тот, словно произнес самую очевидную вещь на свете.- Сначала ты мне покажешь все прочтенные и понравившиеся книги, а я скажу, какие из них сам читал, потом у нас завяжется ожесточенный спор на предмет того, что мы оба читали и, если мне повезет, я захвачу с собой парочку почитать.

Дерек сделал вид, что обдумывает его предложение:  
\- Ну, если ты настаиваешь…

Стайлз придвинулся ближе, буквально соприкасаясь губами с Дереком:  
\- А если засидимся допоздна, окруженные книгами, после того, как все улягутся спать, так и быть, позволю тебе отсосать. 

\- В доме моих родителей?- пискнул Дерек.

Стайлз цокнул языком и заявил:  
\- Всегда мечтал потрахаться в библиотеке. 

Дерек закатил глаза и нежно пожурил:  
\- Ты идиот. Могу отсосать при условии, что ты отсосешь мне у себя в магазине.

\- Не раньше, чем ты отсосешь мне в моем магазине,- возразил Стайлз.

\- Договорились,- поцеловав его, сказал Дерек. А Стайлз схватил его за руку и воодушевленно потащил к стеллажам.  
Примечание к части

Я это сделала! Ура! Конец истории)) Спасибо всем за отзывы, оценку, похвалу, исправление ошибок и слова ободрения!

* Смор (англ. S’more сокращение от "some more" — «ещё немного») — традиционный американский десерт, который едят в детских лагерях у костра. S’more состоит из поджаренного зефира и куска шоколада, прослоенных в два куска крекера (галетного печенья).  
Не забудьте оставить свой отзыв: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5010040


End file.
